Family Secrets
by Carebear19
Summary: Rated for language. A new student comes to Hogwarts, Hermione's cousin, and she refuses to take anything from anyone, inc. Draco Malfoy. But what secrets does she have about her family, that can change the course of history. HPHG RWPP GWCC DMOC, SSOC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Secrets  
  
Author: Carebear  
  
Summary: Hermione's cousin comes to Hogwarts in their sixth year. Someone with a secret about Hogwarts and some of its professors.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so please let me know what you think. Also, Hermione's nickname, Ony, is pronounced awe-knee  
  
2nd A/N: Ok, I re-wrote Family Secrets and Hogwarts Truths, I never liked how it ended, it just didn't feel right. And last night inspiration hit me, so I am making a sequel based on the new version. So, the first is to be called Family Secrets, the sequel Hogwarts Truths, which I will get out as soon as possible. And Abi, I know you are reading this, don't kill me, read it first (  
  
Love,  
  
Carebear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger walked around the room slowly; it had been over a year since she had been here. She heard a noise above her, then waited patiently while the noise moved towards the stairs and came down.  
  
"Ony?" a soft voice called from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"I'm in the living room." She replied, and waited as the footsteps came closer.  
  
A girl about her age came around the corner, and Hermione looked in surprise at the changes the years had made. Her black hair was held up in a clip, so Hermione couldn't tell how long it was now, and she was wearing a pale blue tank top with a black leather skirt. She looked so different now, but then again, so did Hermione herself.  
  
As the girl stopped two feet from Hermione, Hermione looked up into the same eyes as her own, and she knew they really hadn't change all that much.  
  
"Welcome back Ony." The girl cried as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Kitty." Hermione said softly, finally feeling home with her cousin there. "How have you been, it's been so long since I've seen you. You haven't been here for the last three years."  
  
"Yeah, I've been so busy these last three summers. But let me look at you." She replied stepping back. "The years at Hogwarts have been good to you little one. Your mom raves about your success."  
  
"I love it, but I can hardly bear the thought that it will be over in two years." She replied as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"I know"  
  
"You could come you know. Start your sixth year with us."  
  
"No pet, I won't go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't want to learn magic."  
  
"Bloody liar you are. Tell me the truth Kat."  
  
"First tell me this, does anyone know you are related to Snape?"  
  
"Only by marriage!" Hermione replied in her defense, very quickly, too quickly.  
  
"But they don't know do they." Kitty replied, not as a question.  
  
"No, I couldn't tell them, and he treats me no different than anyone else, other than a Slytherin."  
  
"Of course." Kitty replied with the hint of a smile.  
  
"They never knew you were related to him."  
  
"Things were different then."  
  
"Then start over now. No one will have to know that you are related to Snape in any way shape or form."  
  
"No Ony, I'll only go if they want me. Until I hear it from Dumbledore himself, I'll not go."  
  
"Bloody hell, you are the most stubborn women I've ever met."  
  
"So are you, and the rest of our accursed family. Unfortunately, we are the only two blessed with powers."  
  
"Why do you hate them so? Why do you hate being a witch?" she asked finally, no recrimination in her voice, just wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I don't hate having powers or being a witch, I hate what happens because of them, of who I am."  
  
"What do you mean? You've never explained."  
  
"And I never will. My past is my own."  
  
"Kat." she began softly.  
  
"No Ony. Let it go."  
  
She sighed; there was no way that she could get her to change her mind. She might as well give up. The Granger's were a stubborn lot, and Kat was the most stubborn of them all.  
  
"All right, so what do you want to do for the week that I'm here?"  
  
"Well, we can do any number of things." Kitty began with a smile. 


	2. Going Back to School

"Mione!"  
  
Hermione Granger looked up as her name was called. She turned to see her two best friends in the world running towards her. Harry and Ron stopped in front of her moments later, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Harry asked at last, the first to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you two doing?"  
  
"Just great, Harry spent the last half of the summer at my place. We tried to get a hold of you, but your mum said you were out of town."  
  
"Yeah, I was in the states visiting family."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Not much different than here Harry. Just different styles and accents."  
  
"Cool. Should we go get our seats?" Ron asked excited to be returning to school."  
  
"Sure, lets go." Harry replied, they gathered up their stuff, then boarded the train.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked when she thought she saw two familiar heads futher down the train.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as they found a compartment.  
  
"What are the twins doing here? I thought they were suppose to graduate last year."  
  
"Well," Ron began, "they sort of didn't. They have to repeat their seventh year because they owe so many detentions. You should have heard mum when she found out."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't stop yelling for a week." Harry continued with a smile.  
  
Hermione only shook her head as the train began to move, slowly taking them to school for their sixth year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night they sat at the Griffyndor table while the first years were sorted. Finally the ceremony was over and everyone waited for Professor Dumbledore to stand up.  
  
"Welcome to what is sure to be another wonderful years at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before we start; first we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, though he isn't quite so new. Professor Snape will be teaching the class this year, and I would like to introduce Professor Salara who will be teaching Potions." He began, pausing as a witch with honey colored hair nodded at the students.  
  
"Second, we have a new sixth year student transferring in. She has already been sorted, and Miss. Ekaterina Granger will join Griffyndor house." Hermione's head shot up as she looked around the room. "Now, let's begin." Professor Dumbledore finished  
  
"Hermione, do you know her?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yes, she's my cousin." She replied quietly, still looking for the familiar figure.  
  
"Did you guys notice Snape's reaction when Professor Dumbledore told us about the new girl?"  
  
"No Ron, I missed it."  
  
"Then you missed a sight we'll probably never see again. Snape went even more white than usual for about a second then turned and actually glared at Professor Dumbledore for a moment." Harry explained.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter. Professor Snape didn't do anything of the sort, at least he's finally got Defense Against the Dark Arts, we might actually learn something useful for once."  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind moving out of the way, you're blocking the aisle." A soft voice said softly from behind Draco.  
  
Draco turned ready to tell whomever it was off, until he lost all coherent thought. The girl in front of him was unlike anyone he had ever seen. She was tiny in comparison to anyone in the sixth year, though she somehow seemed to belong there.  
  
She was about five foot one, with the lightest skin he had ever seen, almost like that story muggles tell called Snow something or other. She even had long black hair the color of a raven's wing that was in a braid reaching her knees. Although her hazel eyes looked strangely familiar. He looked at her in shock for a moment, until Granger jumped up and pushed past him.  
  
"Kitty!" Hermione cried as she jumped up and gave her cousin a hug.  
  
"Hey pet, how are you?" Kat asked tearing her eyes from the boy who had just been talking to her cousin's friends in a not so nice tone.  
  
"Fine, but I thought you weren't coming to Hogwarts." Hermione continued.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore changed my mind, he couldn't stand the thought of me dropping out of the school back home and not continuing. He insisted I come here."  
  
"Well, I'm glad he did. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, my two best friends in the world, and this is Ginny, Ron's sister. Everyone, this is my cousin, Ekaterina, but everyone calls her Kat."  
  
Everyone said hello and Draco scowled to cover his real thoughts about the new girl, a Granger no less. Probably a mudblood like her cousin, after all they had the exact same eyes.  
  
"And who is this?" the angelic voice continued.  
  
"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Watch it Weasley." Draco snapped.  
  
"Ah yes, I should have known by the hair and eye color, only the Malfoy's have such blonde hair and gray eyes." Kat said softly with the hint of a smile.  
  
Draco snorted, "I really must be off. Have fun in the Griffyndor House Kat." He said before stalking away. He paused only briefly when two soft- spoken words reached his ears.  
  
"I will." 


	3. Meeting Harry and the Weasleys

Hi everyone,  
  
I'm back again. Guess what I got my first flame. To my flamer, just wanted to say a few words, first Thanks; I haven't had such a good laugh in quite some time. :)  
  
And to anyone else who thinks that Kat is a Mary Sue, you can tell me she is if you like, won't really bother me. But please, don't judge a character after only two parts, where all you learned was her name, her family, and her house. Really, it's not fair to any author. I have more than a few friends whom, if they got a review like that after the second chapter, they would give up the whole story. So please, don't go around judging a story with so little information.  
  
And just to let my reviewer know, guess what, she isn't a Mary Sue. I took the Mary Sue Limitus Test for Harry Potter and she past with flying colors. So don't judge a character before you get to know it.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Carebear  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the Griffyndor common room.  
  
"Never got a chance to. Fearchar arrived three days ago with Professor Dumbledore's letter."  
  
"What's it like in the states?"  
  
"Not much different than here Ron, different accents, different styles."  
  
"If your from the states, how come you don't have their accent, sounds more like you have a Scottish or Irish accent to me." Ginny asked.  
  
"I wasn't born in the states, I just went to school there."  
  
"So where did you live before the states?" Harry asked  
  
"Until I was five I lived in Scotland, then I moved here to England until I was ten. Then I moved to the states."  
  
"Bloody hell, you've been everywhere."  
  
Kat laughed, "Not quite Ron."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Everyone paused and turned around to see Fred and George behind them.  
  
"Hey, I'd like you to meet my cousin Kat, Kat this is Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"Hello." Kat said softly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so." Kat replied quickly.  
  
"Yeah George, I think I'd remember meeting her."  
  
"I don't know Fred, you don't remember very much anyway."  
  
"Shut up George." Fred replied and the two started arguing. The others quickly made their way around them and continued down the hallway.  
  
"So, did they tell you the password?" Harry asked as they came up to the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"Yes, it's." Kat began before the fat lady interrupted her.  
  
"Well I'll be, look whose back. Haven't seen you in quite some time."  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused looking at the lady in the picture.  
  
"I stopped by earlier, that's how she knows me." Kat said softly.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Ron replied.  
  
"Of course it does, what else could it possibly mean?" Hermione asked indignantly.  
  
"Sorry Herm, I didn't mean anything by it, really." He said quickly as they walked through the opening into the common room.  
  
Hermione snorted, before Kat replied with a soft smile. "It's ok Ron, I understand."  
  
"So, what room are you going to be in?" Ginny asked as they sat down.  
  
"Actually, I have my own room. The sixth years room is full as you know, so they opened a room at the top of the staircase for me."  
  
"There's a room at the top of the staircase?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Its not used very often, only once every hundred years or so. It's the room Godric Griffyndor used when they first opened the school."  
  
Fred whistled, "No wonder we never heard of it."  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm exhausted." Kat said softly.  
  
"No problem, we all should probably get some sleep." Hermione replied standing up. Everyone agreed, then made their way up to their rooms. 


	4. One day in DaDa

Three weeks into the school year the sixth year Griffyndors sat in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the sixth year Slytherins. Snape was sitting at his desk watching the students work. As usual, the Slytherins sat on one side, the Griffyndors on the other.  
  
Malfoy sat with one of his two-lackwit followers, while Potter and Weasley sat together. Then there were the two Miss. Grangers. He hated to admit it, but they were the two best students this school had ever seen, and together they were unstoppable. Then again, he was actually quite proud of them. No one knew that they were related to him, he didn't think they were in to big a hurry to let the whole school know that though.  
  
He looked up when he heard a slight noise outside the door. "What in the bloody hell could that be." He muttered to himself as he stood up. Everyone glanced up at him as he made his way towards the door. When he reached the door, he turned around and looked at the students. "Well. Back to your work."  
  
He turned back towards the door, wondering how it was students could be so stupid sometimes, and opened the door.  
  
What the hell!  
  
He ducked in shock as a white blur flew over his head. He turned around angrily, to see what that was and who would get his lecture that day. Much to his surprise, the thing was an owl, and was perched on Miss. Granger's arm, Ekaterina to be exact.  
  
"Miss. Granger. What is that thing doing here?" he growled.  
  
"I don't know Professor." Kat replied before looking down at the owl on her arm, "She has a note for me, so she brought it here."  
  
"Well Miss. Granger, take it out to the hallway, and from now on, that owl is not allowed in this room, no owls are. Do I make myself clear?" he asked looking at every student in the room. They all shook their heads wondering if Snape had lost it, while Kat walked out of the room.  
  
"All right, now we are going to start another lesson. How many of you have heard of the Lilith?"  
  
The other Miss Granger raised her hand and he rolled his eyes. "Anyone other than the Granger cousins?" No one made a move.  
  
"Fine, you can have a hands on training lesson. The Lilith is a small creature, the size of a Cornish Pixie, but if you use the wrong defense on it, it will grow ten times it size every time, and will grow in strength. The reason you are learning about it, is because they quite enjoys the taste of wizard flesh. So, before we start, I will place a shield charm around each of you so you won't be eaten alive."  
  
He performed the spell then turned to his desk and opened a drawer. Out pooped a small pink creature with blue wings. It rose up and made a beeline for the first student it saw, which happened to be Longbottom.  
  
When it reached him, it bounced off the shield, shook its head, and then went for the next student, Crabbe. During that time, Hermione was quickly looking through her book for the spell that would work.  
  
Student by student the creature went around, all of them afraid to do anything, until it went after Malfoy. He raised his wand and let a spell fly. The Lilith went flying against the far wall, and landed on the ground. Everyone stared at the wall it had hit wondering what would happen, even Hermione had given up looking in her book for the answer.  
  
They all stood holding their breath.  
  
"Ha, that wasn't so difficult. The stupid thing was easily killed, I think you're just trying to make us worry over nothing Professor." Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the wall, congratulating Draco. Snape shook his head at their arrogance only he saw as the Lilith began to rise, it's skin a darker pink almost red, and its wings a darker blue.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if I were you I'd duck." Snape said pulling everyone out of their happy mood.  
  
They all turned and stared in shock as the Lilith charged towards Draco, all of them barely managing to move out of the way in time. When it turned for a second pass everyone panicked and started throwing spells left and right. By the time Hermione got them to stop, it was as tall as Snape, and blood red with jet-black wings.  
  
Snape shook his head as the entire class was huddled into a corner, the Lilith across from them trying to figure out how to get them. He raised his wand to get rid of it when the door opened.  
  
The Lilith whirled around to face the new arrival, just as he looked up. Oh dear Merlin! He muttered to himself.  
  
Ekaterina stood in the doorway, without a shield charm, or her wand, which was on her desk, six feet away, halfway between her and the Lilith. Before he had a chance to react, the Lilith charged towards her, and she closed the door behind her, effectively trapping herself in its path.  
  
"Kitty!" Hermione cried and tried to run to her, but Harry and Ron grabbed her, holding her back as the creature raced towards her cousin. 


	5. The Lilith

Kat paused when she opened the door. Well, this was certainly a surprise. She knew that all the students had shield charms on them, as did Snape. But, the rest of the school did not. Without a second thought she closed the door mumbling a locking incantation to keep the Lilith inside.  
  
She looked over as her cousin yelled her name; Ron and Harry were holding Ony back. Good, that way she had one less thing to worry about. Now to get her wand. She waited patiently as the Lilith raced towards her, waiting for the last possible second.  
  
"Ekaterina move." Snape yelled as they all watched in growing horror as the Lilith moved towards her. He raised his arm to do something when she smoothly flipped over the Lilith landing next to her desk. Now where did she learn that, he wondered to himself.  
  
Kat picked up her wand and spun on her heels to face the Lilith, in one swift move, just as it turned towards her, quite angry.  
  
"Lok sha tre na shoo. Ne ka fah sha loo." She began to chant softly as the spell began to grow in strength, freezing the Lilith in its tracks.  
  
"Mae sei chea nak soo." As she continued the spell, the Lilith started to shrink back to its normal size.  
  
"Maynok haas la tsuit." She finished as she waved her wand once, then the Lilith was caught in an invisible field before a jar appeared around it, trapping it inside.  
  
Snape walked over to her shaking his head. "Foolish girl, you could have been killed."  
  
Hermione ran over pulling Kat into a tight hug. "What were you trying to do Kitty, get yourself killed?" she asked  
  
"Relax Ony, I'm ok." Kat said softly, trying to breath in her cousin's embrace as everyone came over looking at her in a bit of awe, except for Draco.  
  
"What was that Granger? I can't believe such a stupid spell worked for you. Look sha tree what ever that garbage was."  
  
"I would watch what you say Mr. Malfoy. That spell could turn you into a muggle if not said right. And for your information, it's Lock Sha Tray Na Shoe." Snape began glaring at him.  
  
"The second part is Neigh Kah Fa Sha Loo. The third part is May See Shea Knock Soo. And the final part is May-knock Hah La Suit." He continued, shaking his head softly at the foolishness of one of his favorite students.  
  
"If I were you I would learn that spell the correct way. It is the only way to stop a full-grown Lilith. Now all of you back to your seats." He continued as they sat down.  
  
"Professor Snape." Ekaterina said softly, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
"What is it Miss. Granger?"  
  
"Well, the reason my owl came here, I'm have to go some where. It's rather urgent, and I already have Professor Dumbledore's permission. So I have to leave right now." She said softly  
  
He raised an eyebrow then nodded his head, "Go ahead then."  
  
She gathered her stuff, then left the room. Hermione was watching her the entire time, wondering what was going on.  
  
Snape turned and walked towards his desk. "Twenty points from Slytherin, for Malfoy's cheek when he thought he had killed the Lilith. And," he began swallowing as he realized he had to give Griffyndor points, "Twenty points to Griffyndor for Miss. Granger's quick thinking and," he paused, "bravery." He mumbled hating that he had to say such a thing to the students.  
  
The Griffyndors looked at each other happily, and Hermione smiled when she saw Draco scowling at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later Kat had still not returned and Hermione was starting to worry about her cousin. Professor McGonagall would say nothing about Kat's whereabouts. So she finally took matters into her own hands. After lunch, during study period, she snuck down to the dungeon. Kat had once let it slip as to the whereabouts of Snape's office, and as she stood in front of the large door, she hoped this would work.  
  
She knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to answer.  
  
"Miss. Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I want to know where my cousin is." Hermione said as she walked into the room. Snape watched her, surprised at her boldness.  
  
"Well, I can't help you there Miss. Granger." He began.  
  
"Bloody hell you can't." Hermione said turning towards him angrily. "You know what's going on, you always know what's going on." She continued throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She wasn't going to be put off again.  
  
"Miss. Granger please calm down." He said slowly as he closed the door. Thank heavens he always had a silencing charm on his office.  
  
"Don't Miss. Granger me. Drop the formalities Snape, you're my bloody uncle after all."  
  
Shaking his head he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "Hermione, I would have thought you would never want to admit to that."  
  
"Right now I don't care who knows that I'm related to you. As long as you tell me where my cousin is." Hermione said as she sat down as well.  
  
"I'm not sure where Ekaterina is. All Albus told me was that she was summoned back to the village where she grew up."  
  
"Why would they want her to come back after all these years?" she asked softly.  
  
"What has she told you about herself?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Not much, other than the fact that she went to school here until she was ten, then she left after completing her fifth years."  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Both of them whipped their heads towards the door after hearing the voice.  
  
"Ronald Weasley what are you doing here? And don't try to pretend your not here." Hermione said stalking over to the door and grabbed the end of the clock when she finally felt it. Quickly she pulled and both Harry's and Ron's heads were revealed.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What are you doing here." Snape said standing up as well.  
  
"We saw Mione sneak off and we followed her to make sure she was ok." Harry replied as they removed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Is it true, did Kat really go to Hogwarts when she was ten." Ron asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
Everyone turned around quickly towards Snape's fireplace. "Kat?" Hermione asked in shock. "Who's that?" she continued, looking over Kat's right shoulder.  
  
Kat sighed and looked up at Snape. "This is Nadine, she's a fairy."  
  
"Obviously." The small creature said sarcastically.  
  
Kat smiled looking at the fairy. "Well how else was I suppose to introduce you."  
  
"As an old friend of yours and your father's. Although I highly doubt that Severus is that happy to see me." The woman replied looking at Snape warily. 


	6. Surprising Revelations

"Bloody hell Nadine, what are you doing here?" Snape said wondering how they would be able to sort this all out.  
  
"Snape's y..you..your father." Ron stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kat replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "What, did you think he wasn't capable of reproducing?" she continued, smiling slightly when her cousin, and Harry both stared at her in shock.  
  
"Ekaterina Delwyn Granger Snape watch your tongue." Snape said quickly.  
  
"Oh stuff it Severus, you have to admit, most people don't think you can." Nadine said with a smile.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell Nadine, will you grow up already."  
  
"Why? This is more fun."  
  
"Because you're bloody well over a thousand years old." He said exasperated.  
  
"Age is nothing, it's all in how you think."  
  
"Well then you think like a two year old muggle."  
  
"Hey, I find that highly offensive." Hermione interrupted, snapping out of her shock.  
  
"Stay out of this." They both said to her then turned back to each other, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's mouths dropped open, once more they stared at them in shock.  
  
"Well then you think like the oldest man on the planet." Nadine shot back.  
  
"Well you're nothing more than a figment of muggle's imaginations."  
  
"Why you little.. You wizard. Take that back!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Ooo you wizards make me so mad." Nadine said as she started to grow in size.  
  
"That's it!" Kat yelled.  
  
Nadine and Snape turned to her in surprise, and the other three just continued to stare in shock with their mouths open.  
  
"Nadine, go back to your normal size. Papa, sit down and shut up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, close your mouths and sit down; you're catching flies."  
  
Everyone took a step back, suddenly thinking they didn't want to be on her bad side, and did as they were told, continuing to look at her slightly afraid of what she'd do if they didn't.  
  
"Good, now we are going to get up and without fighting we are going to see Dumbledore. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes." They all answered as one.  
  
"Good, now let's go." She said as she turned around and opened the door.  
  
Everyone else stood up and followed her in a single file line. None of them wanted to make her angrier than she already was. Minutes later they reached the stone gargoyle that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Sherbet." She said then waited as the gargoyle moved revealing the staircase. They all started up the stairs behind her, stopping only when the reached Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Well, I see you have quite a group with you Katherine." Albus said with a smile as he saw the looks Nadine and Snape were giving each other. "Looks like your father and Aunt are at it again."  
  
"Her what?" Hermione screeched looking between Kat and Nadine in complete shock, before she began to babble incoherently. 


	7. Professor Dumbledore's Office

Kat sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office, while Nadine floated cross- legged above her right shoulder. Her father stood behind them with his arms crossed, looking as if he was contemplating the best way to kill Dumbledore without getting caught.  
  
Ron and Harry were leaning against the wall while Dumbledore sat at his desk, as calm as if they were discussing the weather, not watching Hermione pace across the floor.  
  
"Let's see if I understand this. You had no problem telling me that he was your father, but you couldn't tell me you're part fairy!" Hermione practically screeched.  
  
"Well, it was complicated." She began slowly, wondering how she could explain this one. Then again she could always erase their memories, but something told her Dumbledore wouldn't approve of that. And she really didn't want to have to erase her own cousin's memory.  
  
Why oh why couldn't Nadine and Dumbledore have kept their mouths shut?  
  
"Complicated. Complicated. complicated is trying to figure out if Snape is part fairy or if your mother was, which could mean my mother was, which could mean I am." Hermione continued starting to wear a spot in the carpet.  
  
"You're not child. Delwyn's grandmother was fairy; you're Aunt's mother. And she is only a quarter fairy." Nadine said softly, trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said sitting on the floor. "Hell Kitty, now things are starting to make sense. No wonder you were so good at magic when you were five."  
  
"Maybe you should move this to a more comfortable place, Severus, Nadine, and I will discuss things here." Albus said softly.  
  
"Of course Professor." Harry said standing up. Ron, Hermione, and Kat followed him.  
  
Once they were out of the office, they made their was up to the Griffyndor rooms.  
  
"Hey everyone. Oh hi Kat, we didn't know you were back." Ginny said coming up behind them with Fred and George.  
  
"I just got back." Kat said softly. As they made their way up the stairs and stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Well, look whose back again. Making a habit of this are you, coming and going coming and going."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked before anyone could shut him up.  
  
"You didn't know, she use to go to Hogwarts, was a Griffyndor too."  
  
Kat sighed deeply, "Well Ony, there goes the whole no one knowing my past idea."  
  
"Yeah Kitty, it was bad enough that Harry and Ron just found out."  
  
"I knew we knew you." George said from behind them. Hermione turned and placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up." She hissed to him, then glared at Fred. Fred held up his hands in surrender, and Hermione glanced around to make sure no one else was around.  
  
"Everyone keep your mouth shut and follow us." She continued as Kat whispered with the fat lady.  
  
The fat lady opened the doorway, and Hermione pulled everyone up to Harry's room. Luckily no one was there, so they all sat down on various beds and the floor.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and placed a silencing charm on the room, "Too bad there's no locking charm." She mused  
  
"As far as you know." Kat said pulling out her wand and mumbling something in another language, then they heard the door locks click.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what Harry?" Kat asked softly, looking up at them, her eyes clouded.  
  
"Bloody hell, stop going around in circles."  
  
"Ronald Weasley stop being such an idiot."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said in shock.  
  
"Well its true. Let them tell us in their own time, since you obviously haven't noticed let me explain a few things to you. Whatever is in Kat's past, obviously she doesn't want the world to know.  
  
"Based on what I've observed, she went to Hogwarts before, and Fred and George remember her, now think about this, she is in the same class as you, same age as you, but the twins were here two years before you. So she went to Hogwarts before you did, and since she's in her sixth year, that means she completed her first five years before she left, probably the year before you came, giving her one year with the twins.  
  
"Now, if you think about it, that would make her what ten when she was in her fifth year. Do you think anyone would want to have the world know that."  
  
Everyone looked at Ginny in various degrees of shock, until Kat and Hermione started to giggle, and within moments the two were laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Are they ok?"  
  
"Were fine." Hermione said, the first to catch her breath.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked, totally confused.  
  
"Your sister is a genius, hopefully no one else in this school is as smart as she is." Kat said with a smile.  
  
"Then it's true. Everything I said is true." Ginny said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but why don't I start at the beginning." Kat said softly and they all leaned forward to hear what she had to say. "My mother and father were married young, she was only seventeen. I was born nine months later, and then my father was forced to leave.  
  
"Voldemort had been destroyed by Harry, and my father was called back to England. We had been living in the Forbidden Forest, my mother and I, while my father worked. But, after he left, she took me and went back to her home in the Highlands. I lived there until just past my fourth birthday..  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ekaterina Delwyn stop that right now."  
  
Kat looked up at Mrs. Kirellian, and smiled softly, "But I want to see momma."  
  
Biddie's face softened when she heard the girl, no one had told her of her mother's condition, and by morning the girl would be alone. "You can go in soon child. I'll come get you." She said before turning and walking back into the hut.  
  
Kat watched her go, then stood and made her way to her favorite spot, a tree at the edge of the village, next to the fairy ring. As she sat down she thought of what she had heard, no one in the village knew of the extent of her powers, that she could hear people's thoughts. It came and went, but she had heard Biddie's thoughts none the less, her mother was dying. Everything made sense finally, why her mother had been so weak for the past months.  
  
~*~  
  
Kat walked into the hut and let her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room compared to outside. She saw her mother on the bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Mama?" she began softly.  
  
"Delwyn?" her mother asked turning her head towards her only child.  
  
"I'm here mama."  
  
"I will always love you Delwyn. Always remember you're time here with our people."  
  
"I will mama." She replied. She knew her mother's time was almost up, as she had reverted to using her middle name.  
  
"Goodbye my precious one."  
  
She watched her mother go, then sat in the silence. She heard the curtain being moved and assumed it was Biddie coming back into the hut. She waited as the time passed, unsure of what to do now. Fearchar snuggled close to her, offering her support.  
  
"Kitty?" a voice said from behind her. She knew that voice! She turned around to look at her father.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes, it's me." He said softly holding out his arms to her. She ran to him and he held her as she cried for her mother. "It's ok kitten. It's going to be ok. I'm here." He said softly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"What will happen now?" she asked looking up at him when her tears had stopped.  
  
"You will come with me to Hogwarts."  
  
"Can I bring Fearchar?"  
  
"Fearchar?"  
  
"My owl." She said softly, showing her to him.  
  
"Of course kitten. Is there anything else you need?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"No, I have it all here." She replied pointing to a blanket wrapped bundle.  
  
"How long have you known?" he asked softly.  
  
"Not long, Biddie told me today."  
  
"Told you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She didn't know it though."  
  
He shook his head softly, his black hair swinging around his face. "Kitten, you are more like your mother everyday." He said with a smile, glancing at his now dead wife.  
  
"I know Papa. Shall we go then?"  
  
"Of course." He replied picking up her bundle and taking her hand. They walked out of the hut, as Biddie and other women of the village walked in. They would take care of Gwendolyn's burial, as was their way.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So my father brought me to Hogwarts, where all the teachers and staff treated me as family, except for Filch of course. But, even Mrs. Norris would be nice to me, and after a few years, she wouldn't even tell on me if I was out roaming the halls at night.  
  
"I started classed when I was five, after all, there was nothing else for them to do with me during the day, and I already knew how to read and write by that time. So I went to classes, and my life was great, in regards to being able to practice and learning all I could about magic.  
  
"But, on the other hand, my life was terrible. I only had two friends other than the professors, Mrs. Norris and my owl, Fearchar. The other students hated me for being so young and better than them, especially the Slytherins. And with other things happening in my life, Hogwarts got to be too much. So, when I was ten, and had finished my fifth year, I left.  
  
"I wrote my father afterwards and apologized for leaving then I went to America and found my mother's family back here in England. My grandmother had taken her when she was born, so grandfather never knew her. He married a few years after Mama was born, and had another family. I found his other daughter first, and met her.  
  
"Grandfather had often told her of his daughter born before her. She was ecstatic to have finally found her, even though she was sadden to learn of her death. They came to America once to see me, and that's how I met Ony. We were the same age, so we bonded immediately, and after a few weeks we were inseparable."  
  
"And that's the whole story." Hermione said softly.  
  
"What about." Ron began.  
  
"That's the whole story." Hermione said more forcefully. She intended to learn about her cousin's secrets before they did.  
  
"Oh, ok." He replied sensing he had better keep his mouth shut.  
  
"So now what?" Fred asked softly, "I'm guessing you don't want the entire world knowing that you are Snape's daughter."  
  
"Actually, it will be announced tonight at dinner. We figured it was about time the world found out I was still alive."  
  
"Still alive?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, as far as the wizarding world assumed, I had died when I disappeared the summer after I finished my fifth year, and my father would never talk about me to anyone. So." she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, all right." Harry replied softly.  
  
"Is that how you knew that spell?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, when you're five in a school with kids who ostracize you, you have a lot of time to do extra reading." She said with a shrug.  
  
"So are you smarter the Mione?" Ginny asked curiously, "No offense." She continued quickly.  
  
"None taken." Both girls said at once. They smiled then continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." Kat said at the same time.  
  
"Which is it?" George asked with a smile.  
  
"I think she's smarter than me." Hermione replied.  
  
"And I think you are, because you did most of this on your own without support of the magical world. For my part, very few people know that I am a quarter human. They all assume I'm a pureblood."  
  
An indignant snort was heard from the window and the all looked up in surprise. A white owl sat on the windowsill, with the bluest eyes any of them had ever seen, except for Kat who stood up. "Fearchar? What are you doing here?" she asked holding out her arm.  
  
The owl flew over and landed on her arm, immediately rubbing her head against Kat's shoulder. Then it lifted its leg to show her a small cylinder canister.  
  
Kat removed it and opened it, dropping a rolled up piece of paper in her hand. It floated into the air and unrolled itself before they began to hear her father's voice.  
  
"Ekaterina, dinner starts in half an hour, we figured you and you're friends would lose track of time up there. Please come to the dining room in fifteen minutes with Mr. Potter, your cousin, and the three Mr. Weasley's, and Miss. Weasley. Thank you."  
  
"Well," Kat began after the paper had rolled back up then disappeared, "I guess we are all needed in the dining room." 


	8. The meeting in the Great Hall, and telli...

Fifteen minutes later, the seven of them stood outside the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, lets go see what this is all about." Kat said with a smile before they opened one of the doors and made their way inside. The professors and Filch were up at the head table talking, and didn't notice the students come in. Everyone stayed rather quiet as they walked up towards the table.  
  
Kat stopped rather suddenly in front of them, and they all looked at her in surprise. She was looking down at the ground with a shocked expression on her face. They all looked down wondering what had her attention.  
  
"Mrs. Norris." Hermione whispered confused.  
  
In front of them stood good old Mrs. Norris, who was looking up at Kat.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"My sweet?" Filch asked turning around, drawing all the teachers from their discussion. Everyone turned to look at Kat and Mrs. Norris. The cat cocked her head to one side, then leaped up at Kat.  
  
Thinking quickly Kat put her arms out to catch her, and immediately Mrs. Norris curled up in her arms and began to purr. Kat laughed softly, "So you do remember me." She said with a smile as she scratched the cat behind her ears.  
  
"Amazing." Ron said softly as they watched the two Kats.  
  
"Bloody traitor." Filch muttered shaking his head.  
  
Kat smiled then continued walking up to the teacher's table, the other six on her heels.  
  
"Good evening professors, Mr. Filch, papa." She said nodding to each of them.  
  
"Good evening Katherine." Albus said with a smile. "I see we aren't the only ones who remember you."  
  
"It would appear that way Albus." She replied with a smile, then added softly, "Since we are reverting back to our old ways."  
  
"Touché young one." He replied with a smile at the use of his given name. "But please, refrain from using our given names around the students."  
  
Kat turned and looked at her cousin and the others, then turned back to him.  
  
He shook his head with a smile. "Outside of those present of course."  
  
"Of course." She replied with a smirk. "So, why did you need to see us?" she asked as they all sat down, Mrs. Norris remaining on her lap.  
  
"Of course, well it's about what was learned today by some of the students. We're assuming that you told all of the Weasley's about your father. As you already probably assumed, we will tell the rest of the school that Severus is your father tonight. Now, it's up to you if you want them to know about your previous school experience."  
  
"Alright Albus," she replied scratching Mrs. Norris on her head. "As to my past school history, I think I would rather get it out now than wait. I learned my lesson the first time."  
  
Everyone at the table looked at her in silence, watching her after she finished her statement.  
  
"Are you sure Kitten?" Severus asked softly.  
  
"Yes papa. It's better for them to learn the truth about me now."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Kat looked down at Mrs. Norris. In the cat's eyes, the one creature almost every Hogwarts student hated, she saw love. Unconditional love for her.  
  
But she knew that humans weren't as forgiving as animals, even animals as 'evil' as Mrs. Norris was supposed to be. She had learned that a long time ago, humans whether magical or not didn't like those who were different then them. She wouldn't give up everything she had worked so hard to gain, not again, not if she could help it.  
  
She looked up at the people she had considered family during her younger years. "Tell them who my father is Minerva, and that I went to Hogwarts when I was five."  
  
"Alright Katherine. We'll tell them about your father and your past here." Albus replied slowly.  
  
"Alright then. Thank you." She replied  
  
"Professors?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked as they turned their attention to him.  
  
"Well, is there anything that you need from us? We understand why you had Kat come here, was there anything we need to know?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, we just wanted all of you to know what was going on. And please, don't talk about what you have learned unless Katherine says it's ok. I know that you probably wouldn't talk about it anyway, but we just want you to realize that everything is Katherine's decision."  
  
"Of course Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but the students will be here any minute."  
  
"You're right papa. We had better get going." Kat said standing up and setting Mrs. Norris down. "See you guys soon." She continued before turning around. Hermione and the others made their way towards the door, before they noticed that Kat wasn't with them.  
  
"Umm, Kat? Where are you going?" Ron asked her, wondering why she had walked over to the wall instead of towards the door.  
  
"Katherine, you realize that you can't continue the things you did the first time you were here." Minerva said softly.  
  
"I know Minerva, but by now there are at least fifty students out there if not more. Do you really want them trying to figure out why we were in here?"  
  
"She has a point Minerva. This one time only." Albus replied, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Of course." Kat replied. "Guys, we are going to use the secret passage." She explained with a smile as she pushed against one of the walls, immediately a portion of the door separated then moved back into the wall and to the right, sliding behind the wall.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"All right, we're coming." Hermione replied and they all walked through the passage, the wall closing behind them.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that she was only humoring us when she said she'd not use the passages." Minerva asked her fellow staff members.  
  
"Because we know that girl a little too well. After all, she's like a niece to all of us." Madame Hooch replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes, well we better let the students in." Albus said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner thinking about the afternoon.  
  
They had just learned that Hogwarts had a secret passage, of course in a way that made sense, after all there was the chamber of secrets and the passage on the Marauder's Map, but as far as he knew the professors didn't know about them. They did know about this one though, and Kat had known about it.  
  
That was the strangest thing about today, he had learned that Hermione's cousin was Snape's daughter, part fairy, and was the youngest student Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
Now they were on their way to dinner, where they had to pretend that they didn't know that Kat was in fact Ekaterina Granger Snape, and had gone to Hogwarts seven years earlier. He glanced over at Hermione, she had a sort of glazed look in her eyes, she was probably still in sock about Kat being part fairy. That or the fact that Mrs. Norris was following Kat around.  
  
"Hey Potter, watch where you're going." a familiar voice sneered to his left.  
  
He turned to look at his school nemesis. "Not now Malfoy."  
  
"What's the matter Potter, too busy making eyes at the mudblood."  
  
Harry stopped and turned ready to tell Draco a thing or two. Before he had the chance Draco flew up against the wall. Harry stopped in shock, turning to see who had done that.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, has no one taught you any manners?"  
  
"Let me down Granger." he sneered from where he was held against the wall, three feet of the ground, his arms pinned to his sides.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Why you little...." he began before he lost all ability to talk.  
  
"Now Draco, let's get one thing straight. DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY COUSIN A MUDBLOOD AGAIN! Or anyone for that matter. You have no right judging people. Now, I'll let you down, and if I ever hear that you used that word," she said as if the word disgusted her, "again, you wish you were only stuck to the wall unable to talk."  
  
Draco slid back down to the floor looking at her in shock.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked turning back to Harry and the others. They nodded and turned back towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Mudblood." Draco muttered under his breath as he watched them walk away. The next thing he knew he was flying across the hall once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was bloody wicked." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Hermione, relax. It's not like I tried to kill him or something."  
  
"Kat, you threw him against the wall! And silenced him, then threw him across the hallway." Harry said softly.  
  
"It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Yes it is." Hermione replied stepping in front of Kat stopping the girl in her tracks. "You used wandless magic, without even saying the spell. That's not possible." She hissed.  
  
"Hermione, my wand was in my sleeve, thus hidden from your view, and I didn't say the spells loud enough for you to hear." Kat said forcibly, she couldn't let them suspect she was lying.  
  
"We have to get to dinner, now!" she continued stepping around her cousin and walking into the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, I guess that is that." Ron said softly as they watched Kat walk to the head of the Griffyndor table.  
  
"I guess so. Come on, she's right we better go sit down." Harry said slowly before he too began to walk to the head of the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape watched as his daughter came into the hall. Something had happened before she came into the room, something with her cousin and friends if their distance was any indication. Kat sat down at the head of the table, then looked up towards him.  
  
It was in her eyes, something had definitely happened. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes since... well since before she left Hogwarts. Suddenly a thought entered his mind, 'she couldn't have, she wouldn't.' he told himself.  
  
His daughter looked away, as if she knew what he was thinking. Then again she probably did know.  
  
Damn that girl, she did it. She knew what could happen if she went around doing the things that she had done when she was a child. She had seen the effects of what she was doing.  
  
"Good evening students. Before we start dinner I have an announcement to make." Albus began pulling Severus from his thoughts.  
  
"Most of you who grew up in the Wizarding World have probably heard of the girl who attended Hogwarts seven years ago, the youngest witch ever to attend any wizarding school, from the time she was five until she was ten." He paused as various students recognized the girl he was talking about and some murmurs began to be heard around the room.  
  
"We have not been completely honest about one of our students here at Hogwarts. With the student's permission, we have decided it was time to tell all of you the truth. Most of you have gotten to know Miss Ekaterina Granger since the beginning of the school year. However what you don't know is that this is not Ekaterina's first time at Hogwarts. She is in fact the young witch who was so well known seven years ago."  
  
Albus waited as the room erupted in murmurs once more, then quieted down as everyone realized he wasn't done. "I know most of you are probably in a bit of shock over the knowledge I have just given you. But, there is more. Ekaterina is not only a Granger; Granger is the family name of her mother's father. Ekaterina is actually the daughter of Mr. Severus Snape."  
  
A collective gasp was heard around the room, and Albus glanced between Kat and Severus, both of whom were rolling their eyes.  
  
"Now students, I know this has come as a shock, but I am asking you to not treat Miss. Snape any different, or harass her about her past. Now, please enjoy the meal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat looked up at her father once more. This was going to be quite interesting. Even now she could hear the whispers around the room.  
  
Right now this was the last thing she needed.  
  
Standing up she turned around, and immediately the room went silent. Holding her head up she made her way down the aisle and went through the doors. As they closed behind her she glanced back, just as everyone started talking once more.  
  
Her father was watching her; he knew what this was doing to her. But he really didn't know anything about how she was feeling. There was no way that he could, and he never would.  
  
She slowly made her way over to one of the secret passages, and went inside. She quickly made her way up to her room and locked the door, placing a locking incantation on the door.  
  
She walked over to her desk and wrote a quick note to Nadine telling her that it was done. As Fearchar flew off into the night she curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep thinking about everything that she would never have that a normal person had. 


	9. Late night walks

Kat quietly crept down the corridor. The last thing she needed was Filch to find her, especially since Mrs. Norris was with her. Glancing down at the cat she smiled, "You are a crazy cat you know that." She whispered.  
  
Mrs. Norris looked up at her with those yellow eyes. Kat shook her head; it looked like the silly cat was laughing. Looking down again she smiled. Said silly cat was laughing!  
  
"Silly cat." She continued softly  
  
"Talking to yourself again I see."  
  
Kat whirled around. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"That's none of your business." She replied turning around and walking away.  
  
"Kat wait." He called softly.  
  
She stopped, turning towards him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Can." he began, pausing for a moment, "can I walk with you?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. Why would he want to walk with her, the school had just learned that she was Snape's daughter. But, looking in his eyes she saw that he wasn't joking.  
  
"All right." She replied softly then turned around and continued walking.  
  
The two students made their way down the hall with Mrs. Norris walking in front of them.  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"The kitchen." She replied, "You?"  
  
"Actually I was coming back from your father's office."  
  
"Why were you in trouble?"  
  
"Something like that. So what's he like, as a dad I mean."  
  
"He's a great dad. Most people are shocked to learn that he's a father let alone was married.. He wasn't always like he is now." She began changing the tone of the subject.  
  
"Sure he dabbled in the dark arts as a kid, but who can honestly say they never thought about it." She continued with a shrug.  
  
He smiled holding back a laugh.  
  
"He was never truly evil you know." She said as a statement, but her eyes said she was asking him.  
  
"What changed him?" he asked softly, answering her question without actually saying he agrees with it.  
  
"Riddle threatened my mother's life, he truly wanted her dead. So she ran to the north with me, to where we would be safe with her family. After that Papa changed, or so I've been told, was less happy. I never knew the man he was, I remember some, but not much. Then momma died, and he was never the same. That's when I came back to live with him. I know he loves me, but he locks his emotions away, that's why he's the way he is now."  
  
He listened, surprised she used the dark lord's real name, but didn't comment on it, instead he asked softly. "How did your mother die?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
He watched her as she answered; she looked away from him when she replied. She was lying about her mother's death. She knew how her mother died. But, he had the feeling she wouldn't want him to pry, so he decided to change the subject.  
  
"You know, I use to hate you."  
  
"That's no big surprise, almost the entire school hates me for being so smart."  
  
"No, before I came to Hogwarts, before you came back."  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"My father always compared me to you. 'If a girl can do it you can.'" He mimicked. "I could never escape you. Then I met you."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
She stopped mid-step and looked up at his face. She smiled then continued down the hall. They stopped in front of the picture with the fruit and tickled the pear. It swung open and they stepped inside. Hundreds of house elves looked up at them.  
  
"Miss Katherine." One of them said softly, from the back then came jostling forward.  
  
"Aniee." Kat said with a smile as the small elf finally stood before her.  
  
"Aniee is glad to see her Kat."  
  
"And I'm glad to see you Aniee. How have you been?"  
  
"Aniee fine, fine. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have dinner."  
  
"Ooh, you are hungry." Aniee said with a smile. Immediately every elf went one way or another, returning with tons of food. Aniee just smiled as she looked up at her Kat.  
  
The two sat down at a table and ate while the elves did some tricks for them. Aniee sat next to Kat the entire time, smiling from ear to ear. After they had eaten, they stood up and thanked the elves for an enjoyable evening. Making their way towards the entrance Aniee followed them on their way. Stopping at the entrance, Mrs. Norris went out first to make sure it was safe.  
  
"Goodbye Aniee. Take care."  
  
"Of course Miss Katherine. You too."  
  
"I will. I'll see you again soon."  
  
"Of course my Kat. What room are you in?"  
  
"Godric's"  
  
"Good good, now I can make you treats again."  
  
"Aniee you don't have to." Kat began  
  
"No. My Kat has come back and I will make her treats." Aniee said stubbornly.  
  
"All right Aniee. I'll see you soon." Kat said with a smile as Mrs. Norris returned signaling it was clear.  
  
"Goodbye my Kat."  
  
"Goodbye Aniee." She replied as the walked through the entrance. Once they were on the other side he laughed softly.  
  
"She is one stubborn elf." He said with a smile.  
  
"She always has been. I found her in the forest near our village. She was with me from then on. She followed me to Hogwarts, and worked in the kitchen, but all the elves knew that I came first for her. When I left, I had to leave her here." She paused, her voice taking on a sadder tine.  
  
"It nearly killed me, she was one of my three best friends, and I couldn't take any of them.. I promised her I'd come back for her; this was my first trip to the kitchens to see her. I haven't had the time since school started." She finished, her voice laced with regret and a bit of guilt for not coming sooner.  
  
"I don't think she minded too much." He said with a smile, hoping to bring her out of her sad mood.  
  
They quietly made their way up to the Griffyndor tower, neither of them minding the silence. It was a nice sort of silence, comfortable. They stopped in front of the painting of the fat lady who was half-asleep, but raised her eyebrow just the same.  
  
"Out late aren't we?" she asked with a smile. "Well, I'll be right back." She replied before walking out of the picture.  
  
They both shook their heads; "She's silly." Kat said with a smile.  
  
He smiled softly. "Well, thank you for an enjoyable evening."  
  
"You're welcome, and thank you for going to the kitchen with me."  
  
"Goodnight Katia." He said with another smile before turning and leaving.  
  
"Goodnight." She whispered to his retreating form. Turning around she saw the fat lady was back and whispered the password. The fat lady smiled as she moved out of the way, and Kat quietly made her way up to her room. 


	10. The letters

It had been three months since the school had learned who she was. Since her first night visit with him. She sighed as she thought of him. She never thought she would be in love. It wasn't part of her plan.  
  
Immediately all her happy thoughts disappeared. She still hadn't told him everything about her. And she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to.. How she hated herself. Gathering her supplies she left her room. It was time for breakfast, and if she didn't eat today, Hermione would start trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  
  
She made her way quietly down to the Great Hall and sat down. She took a bagel, and put some ham and eggs on it. Looking around she tried to see if there were any potatoes. Then in front of her appeared a small plate with hashbrown casserole. Aniee was at it again.  
  
About three nights after her first visit with Aniee, the elf had appeared in her room wanting to know everything that she had liked in America. So, after five hours of interrogation, she had relented and spilled. Most of the things she loved were delivered to her room, except for hashbrown casserole.  
  
She had fallen in love with the dish, hashbrowns mixed with cheese then baked, and loved having it at breakfast, so Aniee always made a small plate and sent it to her. Kat had no idea how Aniee knew where she sat and when she sat there, but the dear elf always knew.  
  
Smiling happily she pulled the plate over and put part on the bagel, finishing her sandwich, then put the rest on her plate. Immediately the plate disappeared and she shook her head. Aniee was a one of a kind elf. Pulling out a small book she began to read while she ate.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Kat looked up as Hermione and the rest of the gang sat down. "A book."  
  
"Well we figured that you git, what book is it?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"How to turn annoying boys into slugs and toads." She replied with a smile. Ron gulped nervously.  
  
"You're joking right?" Harry asked warily.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't resist. It's actually a book by a muggle author named Janette Oke."  
  
"How'd you get it?" Fred asked as he filled his plate.  
  
"It's just a plain book, but when I want to read a book, I tap it with my wand and say the name of the book I want, and it's that book." She explained with a shrug.  
  
"You should have taught Hermione that years ago, would have saved her all the lugging about of those books." George said with a smile.  
  
Hermione snorted before Kat answered. "Actually, it only works for muggle books. Since we have access to wizarding books already." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Wicked." George replied with a smile. "You'll have to show me where you got it."  
  
"Neat." Ginny said smiling as well. "Here comes the mail." She continued looking up towards the windows. Sure enough, the owls were flying into the hall.  
  
Towards the end of the group of owls, Fearchar flew in and dropped three letters into her lap. Kat looked up and smiled at her friend, and Fearchar left the room. She knew the owl would be waiting for her in her room, so she grabbed a piece of cantaloupe to take to her.  
  
Looking at the three letters she saw one was from her aunt based on the paper and two had no names on them. Glancing at one she recognized the handwriting and opened it quickly, holding it so the others couldn't see.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katia, meet me in the kitchen before lunch, I have something to ask you, and maybe we can go on a picnic for lunch. Let me know, if you will be there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Turning slightly she looked for him in the hall. Finding him she saw he was already looking at her. She nodded slightly and he smiled. She smiled then turned back to the table and slipped the note into her book. Turning to the other letter with no name she flipped it over and opened it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione glanced up from the edition of The Daily Prophet when she felt Kat move next to her. Kat was turning back to the table; she must have been looking at something, or so Hermione thought. Glancing at Kat again she saw that she was opening a letter. Looking back at the paper she continued reading the article, until she heard Kat gasp.  
  
Glancing at Kat, she quickly stopped in shock. Kat was as pale as one of the ghosts, and was trembling. "Kitty are you alright?" she asked, drawing the others attention.  
  
"Bloody hell Kat, are you ok?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Kat said gathering her stuff and standing up. "I'll see you guys later ok?"  
  
"Sure Kat, but are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Just fine. But I have to go." She replied before making her way away from the table and out the door.  
  
"Why do I not believe her?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Because none of us do." Hermione replied looking up at the head table, Snape was watching the door, then glanced at her; his eyes showed her that he had seen everything, and was just as worried about her.  
  
"Not even her father believes her." She continued as she turned back towards the others.  
  
Harry looked up at Snape who was looking at the door Kat had walked through; yes he did look worried. "I wonder what happened." he thought to himself.  
  
He really wanted to know for Hermione's sake. She was worried sick about her cousin lately. He hated seeing her so upset. 


	11. A picnic

Kat walked down the hall in a daze. This couldn't be happening, not now. Sighing she put her mind back to the task at hand. She was on her way to the kitchen to meet with the man of her dreams, from where they were going to go on a picnic and talk. She sighed again, but a much happier sigh as she thought of him. He was perfect; to her he could do no wrong.  
  
'Well, not any since she had gotten to know him.' She thought with a smile.  
  
"Katia, you should watch where you are going." his husky voice reached her ears. She smiled at him.  
  
"True, but then I wouldn't be able to hear you pull me out of my thoughts now would I?"  
  
He laughed then turned to tickle the pear. The two snuck inside, where Aniee stood waiting with a basket at her feet.  
  
"You were really prepared." she said with a laugh as he picked up the basket. She said goodbye to Aniee and the two made their way out the front door, only stopping to say hi to Mrs. Norris.  
  
A few minutes later they stopped by the edge of the forest where no one could see them unless they were purposely looking for them. He pulled out a blanket and set it on the ground then helped her sit down. After they were both sitting comfortably, they ate and talked about their week and other subjects, both just enjoying hearing each other talk.  
  
After they were done, they packed the dishes then he sat leaning against a tree and she sat down in front of him, leaning against his chest.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, knowing he would know she meant the letter.  
  
"Will you go with me to the Yule ball?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked up at him, his face was like that of a little boys, so eager, yet he's eyes showed that he was afraid of her answer, that she might say no. She smiled softly, "Of course, I would love to go. I can't think of anyone I would rather go with."  
  
He sighed, visible relaxing.  
  
"But love, you may not want to go with me." she said slowly looking towards Hogwarts.  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. He knew she was keeping something from him, something that he often thought she really wanted to tell him.  
  
"I'm not all I seem to be. There's more about me than just being the youngest ever to start Hogwarts and being Snape's daughter and a Granger. Something that I have never told anyone." she trailed off.  
  
He felt her tense, and gave her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
"I want to." she said slowly turning to look up at him.  
  
He was blown away by the emotion in her eyes. They were the true windows to her soul, as that saying use to go. She was afraid, sad, happy, and deep in her eyes he saw something he had never seen before, she was terrified about something, yet determination shown through.  
  
"I want to tell you so much, but I can't." she trailed off once more, looking away from him, but not before he saw the shame in her eyes.  
  
"Katia listen to me." He began, turning her face towards him so she would have to look at him. "It doesn't matter, whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He reinforced.  
  
"Someday you can tell me if you're able, but I don't need to know. I love you regardless of who you are to the world, I love you, the girl hidden under all those faces." He finished, brushing a stray hair that had escaped from her braid behind her ear.  
  
"You....you love me?" she asked in small voice, completely in shock. He had never said that before.  
  
"Yes." he smiled, seeing her surprise.  
  
"Oh. I love you too." she said with a smile, giving him a kiss. "We better get back though, classes start soon."  
  
He smiled as she got up, then he followed her. Gathering their things they made their way back to the castle, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood outside the DADA room waiting for her cousin, who had been conspicuously missing from lunch. She looked up as she heard footsteps running down the hall to see Kat rushing towards her.  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
"No. Where were you?"  
  
"I fell asleep in my room." she replied as they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Oh, that explains why your door was locked."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I lived in America too long, became a habit to always lock the door."  
  
Hermione smiled as they pulled out their books. "Anyway, who was the letter from this morning?"  
  
"My aunt. One of her brothers died." She replied slowly, not sure which letter she was being asked about. But something told her it wasn't the one she was telling Hermione about.  
  
"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry. How did he die?" Hermione asked immediately knowing how bad Kat must feel. She knew how important family was to Kat.  
  
"It's ok Ony, he was murdered." She continued as they walked into the room, her voice dropping to a whisper so no one could hear.  
  
Hermione looked at her cousin in shock, Kat's voice was dead, no emotion whatsoever. "How can he be murdered?"  
  
Kat looked at her knowing what Hermione was really asking, how can a fairy be murdered, they were immortal. "There are a few ways, none known to those outside of the Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh Kitty." Hermione replied and was going to comment further but Snape walked in.  
  
Everyone may now know that he was her uncle, but that wasn't going to change her calling him Snape. He was still a terribly mean person to most of the world, especially Harry and Ron.  
  
Kat silently thanked the gods that her father had arrived. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened. The last thing they would need today was a lightning storm because her emotions were out of control.  
  
She turned towards her father only paying half attention as he talked about the creature of the day. Most of her thoughts were centered on the wonderful lunch she had just had. Luckily she already knew all about today's topic, and could easily continue her daydream with no problem.  
  
She never even noticed five people in the room were watching her. Hermione was watching her to make sure she was ok, and Harry and Ron kept sneaking glances at her. Snape looked over once, and saw she wasn't paying attention, but he didn't say anything as he knew she knew all about the subject, and he had heard about Nadine's brother.  
  
The other person watched her out of the corner of his eye, worries about her. Something seemed to be bothering her that day. 


	12. The Yule Ball

Professor McGonagall stood up and everyone immediately stopped talking, waiting for her announcement so they could eat.  
  
"Good evening students. As most of you know the Yule ball is tomorrow night. It will start at eight o'clock, continuing until midnight. Just to remind you, you are allowed to wear muggle clothing if you choose, as long as it is formal." she looked around the room, almost all of them were planning to wear just that, but she had to remind them just the same. "Thank you." she finished as she sat down with a smile.  
  
Kat smiled as she glanced over at him. He smiled when he caught her eye then they both turned back towards their tables.  
  
"So Kat, who are you going with to the ball?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Harry"  
  
"Well, I'm taking Mione"  
  
"Really?" she asked a bit surprised that they were going public.  
  
"Yes, so?" Hermione asked, daring her to say something.  
  
"So who is Ron taking." She asked, instead of taking her cousin's bait.  
  
Ron turned hearing his name. "Pavarti."  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, she kinda grows on you. I have to say I love her laugh."  
  
"Wait a minute... Did I miss something, are you two going out?" Immediately his ears went red, giving all the proof she needed. She just smiled and turned to Pavarti.  
  
"Congratulations. So have you told your friend online?" she asked knowing that Pavarti had received a laptop last Christmas and made some really good friends online.  
  
"Yeah, she did something called the 'snoopy dance'." Pavarti said with a smile.  
  
Kat started to giggle as she realized what the girl had done. She could just imagine Pav's confusion when she read that.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked confused. Pavarti shook her head then preceded to try and explain what it was.  
  
"So, who are you going with?" Hermione asked once more, drawing her from her giggles.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." she replied standing up and leaving the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 7:45 the next night Kat stood in front of her mirror making sure everything was just right.  
  
She was wearing a long red bell dress, with intricate swirls done in gold all over the skirt. It was a princess cut, so it flattered her chest nicely, and her stomach even nicer. The skirt flared out from her waist, and the thing she loved most about it was that when she swayed she could almost image a bell going ding, ding, ding.  
  
She had clear heels with gold leaves and swirls so it looked like the gold design was actually on her feet, instead of the shoe. Her hair, which she rarely wore down, was floating down her back in waterfall of curls, just reaching her rump. All through her hair she had magically placed small gold butterflies that were quite real looking. But what few people would know was that they were indeed real. One of her gifts from her aunt when Nadine had learned of the ball.  
  
Around her neck she wore her mother's necklace, the one given to her by her father. A gold locket shaped like a pair of wings, with their pictures in it. On the back was engraved, 'to the love of my life'. She smiled as she touched it; it was one of the few connections she still had with her mother. Looking up at the clock she saw it was 7:55, and she turned to grab the black lace shawl she had left on her bed.  
  
"What do you think Fearchar?" she asked looking at her long time friend as she placed the shawl over her bare arms.  
  
Fearchar smiled and winked. Kat smiled back them went through the secret passage next to her bed, she had arranged to meet him at eight by the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked up as her heard footsteps approaching, then sucked in his breath when he saw her. She was indeed an angel, her hair shined almost a blackish blue in the light, and the dress she wore was gorgeous.  
  
She looked up at him when she stopped, 'dear lord the man was drop dead gorgeous. How the heck did she get him?' she thought to herself. He too wore muggle clothing, a pair of black dress pants and a silver shirt. He smiled as he handed her a red rose, then held out his arm. Taking his arm the two made their way to the ball. She was surprised at how much she felt like Cinderella.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder where Kat is?" Hermione asked looking around the room. True it was just eight o'clock, but she hadn't seen her cousin since breakfast, and she really wanted to see her, and whom she was with.  
  
"Isn't that her now?" Pavarti asked nodding towards the main entrance. They all looked up, to see her, then they saw whom she was with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat smiled as they walked in the room. She found her cousin and the others immediately.  
  
They too had chosen to wear muggle clothing for the night. Harry and Ron, as well as Colin who was there with Ginny, all wore black pants. Ron was wearing a forest green shirt, Harry a white one, and Colin was wearing a dark shade of blue. All of them looked quite nice as well.  
  
Hermione had her hair up with a few curls coming down, and was wearing a deep purple sheath dress, with a slit on one side up to her thigh, and glass slippers. Kat knew this as she had helped Hermione make the shoes.  
  
Pavarti was wearing a forest green off the shoulder dress that was fitted to her waist, then flared out slightly just so it could swirl around her ankles. It was covered with silver glitter so it sparkled in the light, and she was wearing a white lace shawl. Her hair was up part way, with the rest falling down her back in curls.  
  
Ginny was wearing a black velvet fitted dress, which ended just at her knees. Her hair was done in ringlets down her back, and she was wearing black heels. Colin looked like he was about to pass out, then again so did Ron whenever he glanced at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two of them made their way over to her cousin and the others. She was unsure as to how they would take her date. They stopped in front of them and said hi.  
  
"Oh Kat, I love your dress." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." she replied.  
  
"What in heavens name are you wearing, and why?" Ron asked in shock looking at her date.  
  
"I asked him to." she replied.  
  
"And he did it?" Hermione asked while Harry's jaw opened and closed on it's own accord, reminding her of a fish.  
  
"What, he would do anything I ask as long as it's within reason." she replied  
  
"Why?" Pavarti asked, although she suspected she knew the answer.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"Oh Merlin. When did you start dating?" Ron said in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked as he and George joined them with Katie and Angelina on their arms. Both girls had come back for the ball.  
  
"He just said he loved Kat." Harry said still in shock.  
  
The four newcomers' mouths dropped in shock. "When did you start dating?" Katie asked.  
  
"Draco's in love with Kat?!?" Fred said at the same time. 


	13. Waiting

Everyone had been quite shocked to learn she and Draco were dating. Quite a few had been surprised to see him in muggle clothes as well. He hadn't cared, as it would probably be the only time he wore them, he didn't like them much, but she had asked so he had relented.  
  
After the initial announcement by Fred, the evening was wonderful. They danced all night, together for every dance except one. Her father had wanted to dance with her, so Hermione wasted no time grabbing Draco to interrogate him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but may I cut in?"  
  
"Of course." Draco replied looking up at her father and stepping back. "I'll go get something to drink." he told her, to which she nodded. He walked towards the punch bowl, only to be intercepted by Hermione who quickly pulled him out to the dance floor.  
  
"It seems your cousin can't wait to interrogate him." her father said dryly.  
  
"So it seems." she replied, "Then again, isn't that what you are going to do as well."  
  
He smiled. "You know me too well Kitten, far too well."  
  
"Well, I am your daughter after all."  
  
"So, do you love him as well?"  
  
She looked up at her father. Trust him to go straight to the point. "Yes."  
  
"He would be a good choice. Are you sure that he is a wise choice though?"  
  
"Papa." she admonished  
  
"Forgive me kitten, but we both know he is expected to follow his father and Lord Voldemort." he said dropping his voice even more as he said the dark lord's name.  
  
"And you are meant for a much different plan."  
  
"I know Papa." she replied with a sigh. "But perhaps things will work out anyway. He can always choose not to follow his father's path."  
  
"That would be the only way wouldn't it. As you cannot choose differently."  
  
She smiled softly, a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
  
He looked at her concerned, it was starting to get to her. Too many of them had died. "I heard about Rory. I'm sorry, I know how much they mean to you." he said softly.  
  
"I wish thing were different, that I could tell him."  
  
"I know Kat. I know."  
  
"We're being watched." she said with a smile, one that reached her eyes.  
  
He glanced around, indeed the entire room was watching them. "It seems we make quite a sight."  
  
She laughed softly, "That seems to be our tradition doesn't it Papa."  
  
"That it does." he replied softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled as she remembered that night. Years before there had been a Yule Ball during her fifth year. She had gone and stayed at a table the whole night, watching everyone else dance. Towards the end of the night her father had come over and asked her to dance. She was surprised, but agreed and they had gone out. They had 'danced' with her standing on his feet, and barely moving. But it was a memory she dearly cherished.  
  
It was Christmas morning now, two weeks since the ball. However she was the only one up at the ungodly hour which she had spent thinking. She was waiting for Fearchar to return with news from her aunt.  
  
She stood up as the clock struck four. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so she might as well get dressed. As she grabbed her clothes she thought about what the day held. True it was a special holiday, and she was glad to be spending it with her father. But other than that, nothing was going on.  
  
The Weasleys had gone home for Christmas, and Harry had gone to Hermione's house for the holidays. She along with her aunt and uncle were the only ones who knew that Harry and Hermione had been dating since school started again. They hadn't told anyone for fear that Ron would feel left out, but that theory had been erased when Ron himself tried to set them up for the ball.  
  
Which Hermione had explained to her during the dance. They still didn't have the heart to tell Ron that they had been dating, so they agreed to tell him after the holidays.  
  
As she walked back into the room from her closet, she glanced in the mirror, then stopped in shock. It was amazing that no one had said anything about her appearance, seeing if she was well. She knew she had been affected by the deaths, but she had no idea it was happening this quickly, or so much to her physical being. Her skin was even paler, if that was possible, looking literally like snow. Her eyes were changing as well, taking on the color of her mother's. Even her hair was longer, reaching her thighs. If this kept up...  
  
Sighing she closed her eyes and waved her hand over herself, starting at her head, then working her way down. When she was done, she opened her eyes to find herself once more looking like the girl everyone knew. Shaking her head she grabbed her wand, and braided her hair by magic as it was too difficult to do by hand with part of it hidden. Picking up her grandmother's shawl she sat to wait for Fearchar once more.  
  
Twenty minutes later she heard Fearchar's familiar call, and sighed in relief. 


	14. Where is she?

Hermione walked into the castle with her best friends behind her. Her holidays had been wonderful. Harry had come to her house and they had spent a wonderful two weeks together, and were closer than ever before.  
  
They had met up with the Weasleys at Kings Cross Station, and had spent the entire trip back talking about their Christmas. They had even run into Draco on the trip, who was just like his normal annoying self. During the trip, they managed to grab him and ask him what his problem was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it." Hermione said standing up after having Draco insult them once more. The only thing different that usual was that he wasn't being quite as mean.  
  
Hermione walked out of the compartment, her robes billowing around her as she walked. For once she looked like her uncle, and anyone who was in her way quickly got out of it.  
  
She saw Draco up ahead and caught up to him just as he was about to open the door to his compartment. She grabbed his arm then turned and dragged him back to their compartment.  
  
She looked up at him once, to find him staring at her in part shock, part amusement.  
  
Once they were in the compartment, she sat down, and he leaned against the door.  
  
Folding his arms over his chest he spoke, wearing his classic smirk. "Granger, I didn't know you cared so much. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think cheating is a good thing. I think Potter would agree."  
  
"Why you." Hermione began. "You infuriate me, I don't know what my cousin sees in you." She said before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him all the while.  
  
He smirked and shook his head. "You'll have to ask Katia that."  
  
"Why do you call her Katia?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"It's a variation of Ekaterina. I've always loved the name ever since I heard it as a child. It fits her." He said with a smile. They all looked at him in shock as his smirk faded to a soft smile and his eyes sparkled.  
  
Suddenly he shook his head and gave a smirk again. "So, to what do you owe the great pleasure of my company?" he asked, back to his normal self.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Stupid git." He muttered under his breath. Draco raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"We want to know why you're still calling us names and such. You're dating my cousin for crying out loud, and we're her closest friends." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Tell me this Granger, can you picture the last five years without me being there to pick on you and make your life a living hell."  
  
"N.no." she said slowly.  
  
"Well, just because I'm in love with Katia, doesn't mean I've changed. And in all honesty, can you really get use to me not calling you guys names?"  
  
The compartment was quiet for a few moments while everyone thought.  
  
"No, not really." Ron answered first, followed by the others nodding their agreement.  
  
"I thought as much. So here's what I was planning. I'll treat you guys just as I always did, except I'll lay off a few of the comments as Katia asked me to. Other than that, we'll be like we used to. All right. Good. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going back to my compartment. See you around dream team." He called back as the door closed.  
  
They all looked at the spot where Draco had just been.  
  
"You know, I think I'm starting to like the bloody git." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's a pain, but he must have a good side." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Yeah, at least we know one things not going to change this year." Ginny said with a smile. "Wait until we tell Fred and George."  
  
They all laughed as they thought about what the two older Weasleys would think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked up as they walked into the Great Hall. She had yet to see her cousin, and could hardly wait. As she looked around she couldn't find Kat anywhere. She looked up at the head table to find Snape was missing as well.  
  
"Do you guys see Kat or Snape anywhere?" she asked looking at her friends.  
  
"No, maybe she's in her room." Ron said as they walked towards the table.  
  
"Maybe, but then where is Snape?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"Who knows, maybe he had to go somewhere or something." Ron continued as they sat down.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe we should go check on her." Hermione continued  
  
"Attention students." Dumbledore began when he stood up.  
  
"Too late." Ron muttered to himself.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I would like to welcome you all back. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Now, let's eat." With that he sat down and the food appeared.  
  
Hermione concentrated on the conversation, but in the back if her mind she was worried about her cousin. Once during dinner she felt eyes on her back, and turned to find Draco looking at her. He raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room before looking at her again. She shook her head, he didn't know where Kat was anymore than she did.  
  
She slowly turned back to her meal, even more worried about Kat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall. Katia was supposed to meet him by the kitchen as soon as he arrived. He had gone straight there when the carriage had dropped him off. But, she hadn't been there, and now she was no where to be seen. He listened as Dumbledore went on with his usual spiel welcoming them back and all that crap.  
  
His mind was on far more important things. Like finding Katia and making sure she was ok. His trip home hadn't been exactly wonderful. He had enjoyed seeing his mother, but other than that the last two weeks were a living hell. His father, like usual had gone on and on about Lord Voldemort, who Draco in all honesty couldn't stand.  
  
Don't get him wrong, for the most part he didn't like mudbloods or half- breeds, and he certainly didn't like muggles. Mostly because they were prejudice against wizards and witches and threatened their very existence, burning poor witches at the stake. He also didn't think it was fair that muggles got magical powers, and some of those in the pureblood families and other magical families got none.  
  
He had seen first hand how having no powers could do to a person. No one in the magical world remembered his twin sister. They had been best friends, but then they discovered that she had no powers.  
  
His father had been furious, and refused to acknowledge her after that day. He had erased her memory from every wizard's mind in the world, including Narcissa's. Lucius had tried to erase Draco's mind, but the bond between the twins was impossible to break. Lucius then locked her into a tower at the manor, never to look at her again.  
  
She lost her mind after that, eventually jumping out the tower window the summer after his first year. He had been flying on his broom, practicing for quidditch. His father had been watching him, when Draco had seen a flash of red to his right. He turned and saw her in the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shaylee!" he yelled when he saw his sister standing in the window. She looked at him and he watched in horror as she just stepped off the ledge.  
  
He leaned down on his broom and raced towards her rapidly falling form. He saw his father raise his wand out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored him. He wanted to catch her before it was too late. He didn't realize what the green flash was that he saw go by him. Not until he had caught her limp form.  
  
He stayed in the air when he realized what his father had done.  
  
He carefully brushed the long pale blonde hair from her face. And looked into her pale blue eyes that were quickly losing their light.  
  
"Don't go Shay." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Dray." She said softly, looking up at him. "Learn for me."  
  
"I will." He whispered. "I'll learn everything I can about magic. I'll be the best wizard there ever was."  
  
She smiled softly. "Remember me. I love you Dray." She said softly, her voice trailing off.  
  
He looked at her fighting his emotions. He could still see his father on the ground. His mother had come out as well and was looking at them in shock. He could tell the memory charm had worn off when she saw her son and daughter together up in the air.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered as he closed her eyes. He slowly made his way down to the ground, hovering just above the ground so he was at eye level with his father. His mother was crying softly, but also looking at her husband in a new light. Draco could tell she was ready to kill her husband if she could.  
  
"Well boy. Looks like you caught something, but it wasn't the snitch." Lucius said slowly. "About time that no good girl died. Should have put her out of my misery years ago." He sneered.  
  
His mother gasped in shock, and he just shook his head. "I can't believe you're my father. I am going to bury my sister. And so help me father, if you interfere in any way, I don't care if I get expelled from Hogwarts." With that he urged the broom up and flew away.  
  
He knew his father would be angry, after all he had just threatened his life. But his mother would take care of him for a while. He flew for a while until he recognized a certain part of the forest surrounding their manor. A place where they had loved to go as children. He landed softly, then changed her clothing with magic. He really didn't care if he got into trouble now.  
  
He set her softly on the ground, then dug a hole, and conjured a casket. He carefully laid her inside; making sure the white lace dress was perfectly clean. Closing his eyes he closed the lid them moved it into the hole, and covered it with dirt, making sure the area looked no different than before. Next he conjured a small stone carved with the words  
  
Shaylee Aileen Malfoy March 17, 1980- August 26, 1992 Beloved Sister of Draco, daughter of Narcissa May she rest in the peace she never found in life.  
  
Her name meant fairy, the opposite of a dragon, small and giving of life. He was the dragon, one of those ironies that his father had done. He was born just before midnight, her just after. So his birthday was actually the day before hers, during the Celtic month of the dragon, hers was the first day of the fairy.  
  
As he sat there that day he swore that he would never forgive or forget what his father had done. He would have his revenge on Lucius Malfoy one day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been almost five years since Shay died. Five long years of hatred and anger. He couldn't take any of it out on his father, so he took it out on those who loved muggles here at school. He never physically hurt them, truth be told it wasn't in his nature to hurt a living creature. Shay had taught him the importance of that. He used his words, picking on them and such.  
  
He glanced around the room once more. Still there was no sign of Katia. Where in the name of merlin could the girl be. It wasn't like her to miss something. He glanced over at her cousin, who was sitting with the rest of the dream team like usual. She turned towards him, and he quickly glanced around the room as if to ask where Katia was. She shook her head softly. So she was just as lost as he was.  
  
The next question to wonder about was where Snape was. If anyone knew where Katia was it was her father, but for the first time in as long as any of them could remember, Snape wasn't at dinner.  
  
Where was she?!?!? 


	15. Severus

Severus Snape was not a man to be messed with. He feared no one, not even Voldemort. Voldemort could be easily killed; after all young Potter had done it once. Even now he could be killed, if Potter, his girlfriend, and best friend kept their noses out of it.  
  
He sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall. He had missed dinner again, but that was nothing new with the past week. But, considering that today was the students' first night back, it wasn't a good thing. Knowing Miss. Granger she would be at his door quite soon in the hopes of finding him.  
  
He sighed once more. He knew full well why Hermione and her friends would be looking for him. And if he was right, then Mr. Malfoy would get there before them, or just after them. It had been a week since he had seen Kat. She had come into his chambers early on Christmas morning, and told him she loved him. Then she had left, and there had been no sign of her since.  
  
Something had happened, he could sense it in her that day. Something was changing, she was changing. He could sense a spell around her, one of her doing. Even though she had bewitched her appearance, he still caught the glimmer in her eyes; her mother's eyes were coming through. Time was growing short, and there was nothing he could do to protect the only thing he had left in this life. He couldn't protect his own daughter from herself, and it was killing him to watch her follow her mother.  
  
He looked up as a knock resounded on the door. They were here. He stood up and went over to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door wearing his usual scowl  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had had it. During all of dinner, she had felt Malfoy's eyes on her. There was still no sign of Kitty or Snape, and by this time she wanted to know where in Merlin's name her cousin was. She knew something was wrong, she just knew it. She sat on the bench as everyone left the room, even the professors left before her. Harry and Ron stood next to her, watching her unsure of what to do.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry began softly. "What is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Kitty. I can feel it. She should be here."  
  
"Maybe she's up in her room." Ron said slowly.  
  
"She's not."  
  
The three of them turned to look at Draco, surprised that he had come over without their knowledge.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked accusingly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "She was suppose to meet me before dinner, she wasn't there. It's not like her." He replied, before his eyes took on a harder edge.  
  
"You want to know how I know," he continued, leaning down so he was eye level with her. "The same way you know. I can sense her."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, reading his eyes. "Well, I guess we should go to the only other person who would know where she is."  
  
"I know where his chambers are." Draco replied standing up and stepping back so she could stand up.  
  
"Aren't his chambers with his office?" Harry asked realizing whom they were talking about.  
  
"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. Professor Snape chooses to have them separate. Anyway, I thought you would like to know that he is in his chambers. Goodnight."  
  
They all watched as Professor Dumbledore walked out of the hall. None of them had even realized he was still in the room.  
  
"Well, you heard him, let's go." Hermione said turning on her heels and walked out of the Hall.  
  
"You sure you want to spend the rest of you life with her Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Are you sure you want to spend your life with Kat?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I'm positive, so let's go find her." With that he followed Hermione out of the hall, looking much like the man they were going to find.  
  
"I swear Harry, sometimes those two are downright scary."  
  
"I know Ron, I know." he replied, "Come on we better go catch up with them." with that the two boys, really young men, ran after the two who were so determined to find Kat.  
  
Ten minutes later they had arrived at Snape's chambers, and knocked on the door. Moments later Snape opened the door, scowling at them.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked clearly not wanting them to be there.  
  
Hermione walked right past him into the room. All of them, including Snape looked at her in shock. Snape rolled his eyes, but invited the rest of Hermione's followers in, raising an eyebrow at Draco. 'What in merlin's name was he doing with Potter and friends?' he thought to himself as they sat down in his living room.  
  
"Nice place." Ron whispered to Harry as they looked around the room.  
  
They sat in a large room, in front of a fireplace that was the size of the wall, it looked like ten people could stand in it at once. On the floor there was a large emerald green rug covering almost the entire stone floor. Draco was sitting on a black couch with silver trim on the right side of the fireplace, facing the door. Ron and Harry sat across from him on another couch; identical to the one Draco sat on. Between the two couches, facing the fireplace were two chairs, both silver with black trim. Snape sat in the one next to Draco's couch, Hermione in the other next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I hate to repeat myself, but what do you want." Snape said once they had all sat down.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where is Katia?" Draco asked at the same time.  
  
Snape glanced between them, then looked at Potter and Weasley. "Do you have anything to add." He said with a scowl.  
  
"No sir." Ron replied.  
  
"Ekaterina went back to her mother's village Christmas Day."  
  
"That was a week ago. When will she be back?" Draco asked. Something wasn't right, Katia would have written him to tell him she wouldn't be there, and this wasn't like her.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Whenever she is done with whatever it is they needed her for."  
  
"Do you know what they needed her for?" Hermione asked quickly. There was too little she knew about her aunt's family. She really needed to get some information out of someone, starting with a family name.  
  
"No, she came and saw me early in the morning and told me she had to go see the family. She has sent no word since."  
  
"Have you sent any letters to her?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Owls can't travel to the village."  
  
Everyone turned to look behind Snape and Hermione.  
  
"Katia?"  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Ekaterina?"  
  
Kat smiled as they all talked in unison. It was quite strange hearing five people say four different versions of her name. "Yes, it's really me. Don't look so shocked." She rolled her eyes softly at the absurdness of the situation. She leaned against the doorframe to her father's bedroom; she really didn't want to move into the light.  
  
"When did you get back?" her father asked softly.  
  
"What happened at the village?" Hermione asked right after him.  
  
She sighed softly, but still her father and Draco heard her. Severus still had a feeling that something had happened, something big. Draco tried to look at her more closely, but she was still hidden in the shadows.  
  
"I got back just now. They called me back for a funeral."  
  
"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but you really don't want to get close to me right now. Actually, you can't come close to me right now. My uncle and aunt died from a disease, that as far as we know is only contagious to our family, but I really don't want to risk any of you getting it. In fact, right now I really need to see Madam Pomfrey so if you will excuse me, I'll be on my way." With that she turned and began to walk towards the window where a broom was waiting.  
  
She swayed slightly as the room began to spin. Not now, she had to get away before they saw her. Another wave of dizziness hit her, and she closed her eyes. As she started to sink to her knees she whispered the spell, then gave over to the darkness. 


	16. Through the valley of the shadow of deat...

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in the medical wing for the fourth day straight. They had tried to get him to leave, but he refused. Snape had told everyone to back off and let him stay, and after the first day of classes Madam Pomfrey had agreed that he should stay.  
  
They had dragged him away to go to class the Monday after they had returned, and her vitals had dropped drastically. He had been in DaDa when Ginny had come running in for Snape. The girl was working in the medical wing, training as a medi-witch so she had been sent to find him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I expect that all of you have completed your assignments without mishap." Snape said scowling at Longbottom.  
  
Draco just shook his head, luckily he had never had a problem in Snape's classes, as his head had been anywhere but on his assignment. He wanted to be with Katia, he had a horrible feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"All right. I want a three-scroll essay on what you believe are the three most dangerous creatures of the ones we have covered so far this year. It will be due in two days time, and I expect."  
  
"Professor!" Ginny yelled pushing the door open.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Snape asked, shocked at her entrance.  
  
"It's Kat." She replied turning on her heels and running back towards the medical wing.  
  
"Class dismissed, we'll go over the essay tomorrow." Snape said as he walked out of the room, Draco on his heels, and the dream team on his.  
  
"Professor, do you have any idea what might be going on?" Ron asked as they ran.  
  
Snape noticed them for the first time and shook his head softly. Of course they would be following him. "I'm not sure, but we will find out soon." He replied as they arrived at the medical wing.  
  
"Poppy what is it?" He asked as they walked in.  
  
"Oh Severus, were losing her."  
  
"What?!?" he asked in shock and they ran over to her bed.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione began as her knees buckled. Harry managed to grab her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Mr. Potter, get her onto a bed. All of you go wait out there." Madam Pomfrey said pushing them out.  
  
They all walked out of the area, except for Draco. But no one even seemed to notice that he was still there. He looked at Katia, scared to death. She wasn't moving, and she was so pale, the pillow had more color than she did.  
  
"There's nothing I can do Severus. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"No!" Draco cried pushing past them and grabbing Katia's hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey said, shocked at his actions. "I thought I told you to wait with the others."  
  
"Poppy wait." Snape said stopping her. "Look." He said pointing to Kat and Draco. Draco was talking to her softly, but they couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
"She's gaining color." Madame Pomfrey said in shock. "Severus, you don't think."  
  
"What else can we think. Up until this morning he was with her constantly. When we made him leave she nearly died. But once he was back with her she started to come back."  
  
"Have you ever heard of anything like this?"  
  
"Once. My wife's family has a story they tell that is like this. One of their ancestors was terribly ill, and would have died. But her true love came, and stayed with her till she was better. Years later she became sick once more, and he stayed by her side. Everyday she got better, but then he had to go fight in a battle to protect the village. He was gone for days, and when he returned she was near death.  
  
"Everyone was sure that she would die before he returned. But to their amazement she made a complete recovery and lived to be over a hundred years old. They died the same day, he went first, and then she died less than an hour later. She couldn't live without him."  
  
"Maybe there is something in her family that makes them depend on the one they love so much." She replied as they continued to watch Kat continually improve.  
  
"I think he should be able to stay with her if he wants. He can do his studies while here."  
  
"I think you are right Severus. Mr. Malfoy should stay here for now."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said drawing the young man's attention. "If you would like, you can stay with Ekaterina as long as she is in the medical wing."  
  
"Really?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, really." Madam Pomfrey agreed.  
  
He looked at Katia, then looked back at the two staff members. "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That had been Monday, today was Thursday, and still she slept. He had not left her side once, other than trips to the restroom. The house-elves brought him food, and the teachers brought him his work. Snape had joined him every evening and helped him with his schoolwork if he needed it.  
  
Katia's cousin and friends had been there throughout the day whenever they could stop by and see how she was doing. And Hermione had been there every evening after dinner to stay for a couple of hours. Often she and the rest of her friends would do their homework with him.  
  
He hated to admit it, but the dream team had their good points. They were loyal to a fault.  
  
He sighed as he looked at her once more. She was beautiful when she slept. She had regained some of her coloring since Monday, but she was still pale. She reminded him of a china doll he had once seen on Diagon Alley.  
  
As he yawned he looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. He had better get some sleep; tomorrow was another long day. 


	17. I shall fear no evil

"Why hello there young one."  
  
She looked up, in the fairy ring was one of her best friends. "Hi."  
  
"What's wrong Delwyn, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I have, but she's not one yet."  
  
"Oh, your mum."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Aye, we can sense it little one. After all she is half fairy."  
  
"I know. Has the family been told?"  
  
"Aye little one, they're on their way. As is your father."  
  
"My father? How did he find out?"  
  
"Your mother sent word to him when she learned of her illness. He in turn sent word to us of what was happening, and to let us know that he would be coming."  
  
"Oh, I barely remember him." She said softly.  
  
"Now little one, what you remember and what you know are two different things, you're fairy."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Come now little one, we have a gift for you, to remember us by."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Her friend smiled then whistled one of the fairy melodies, after a few moments a white owl flew out of the woods, and joined them, resting on one of the stones. "This is the owl of the fairy, our protector. She has your gift."  
  
The owl moved towards Delwyn, and rubbed her head against Delwyn's arm, then stepped back to reveal a small ball of fur. Delwyn looked at it for a second, and then it moved and looked up at her with two of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Why hello there." She said softly as the baby owlet slowly moved onto her lap, and hooted softly.  
  
"She is one of the magical owls of the fairy. Very little is known of them outside the fairy rings and world, so you must keep that part of her a secret."  
  
"All right, thank you." She replied. "I think I'll call her Fearchar."  
  
"Aye, she is quite a precious one. Now little one, tis time for you to go. Always remember us, and remember who you are, Delwyn of the fairy."  
  
"I will." She replied standing up with Fearchar in her hand. She turned and left them, knowing that the world she knew was never to be hers again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Delwyn. Child tis time to wake up."  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"Aye child, tis me. You're locked in your mind child. You have to wake up; you've been asleep for nearly a week in mortal time. They are waiting for you."  
  
"Do they know about.?"  
  
"Other than your father, no."  
  
"All right" she replied a question in her voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you and mom do it?"  
  
"The only way we could. But you have to do it your way. It's almost time. Destiny calls. Never forget Delwyn, never forget who you are and what has happened to the circle."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home child, tis time for you to return as well." 


	18. For thou are with me

Kat slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. They had taken her to the medical wing if her current surroundings were any indication. She looked out the window to see the sun was beginning to rise, she could see the different colors across sky, like someone had taken a paint brush to it.  
  
She turned from the window to look around the room, and smiled when she saw the blond hair sprayed across the bed. She should have known he would be here.  
  
She smiled as she softly ran her fingers threw his hair. He looked so innocent when he slept. Like he didn't have a care in the world. When he was awake he hid behind a mask. But when he was like this, he took her breath away.  
  
She smiled when he moved his head a little bit. She softly ran her fingers along his jawbone, smiling when he clutched her hand and looked up at her. All of his emotions were in his eyes, surprise, worry, but above all she saw pure happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered.  
  
"Good morning. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been asleep for six days." She replied moving her fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes. "You're hairs longer."  
  
"I know. Haven't had it cut since before the Yule Ball." He replied with a smile.  
  
"I like it. Its not extravagantly long like your idiot father's, it's just long enough to be sexy."  
  
He smiled again, "In that case, I'll keep it this length."  
  
"All right then, I think I can handle that." She replied playing with the hair that was curling around his cheekbone.  
  
"So, are you ready to talk to your cousin? She's been completely nutters trying to find out what has been going on with you."  
  
"That's Hermione for you."  
  
"What did happen?" he asked softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "How do you put up with all this hair?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Practice." She replied with a smile.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
They both looked up towards the door to find the entire group of Weasleys and Harry standing there smiling, and Hermione was running towards her.  
  
"Good morning Ony." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Where were you, and what happened?" Hermione demanded as she gave her a hug.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Hey kitten." He replied as he walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Where's Poppy?"  
  
"I'm right here, the next question would be what is everyone doing here?"  
  
"Good morning Miss. Poppy"  
  
"Oh my goodness you're awake. All right, everyone out. I need to check her over. Severus, you can stay, the rest of you out."  
  
"But.." Hermione began  
  
"Out!"  
  
"I'll see you later." Draco whispered.  
  
"Meet me tonight, I send you a note on where." She whispered back  
  
"All right. I love you." He replied with a whisper.  
  
"You too Mr. Malfoy. Out you go."  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He replied standing up.  
  
"Draco, please let Professor Dumbledore know that she's awake."  
  
"Yes Professor." 


	19. In the night

Draco  
  
Meet me in my room anytime after lights out. Poppy and Papa won't let me leave. You know where the hallway forks going to the Potions room, take the right fork, and look for a stone gargoyle on the right hand side, with an axe in it's right hand. Tap it three times with your wand, then say Mediocris. It will open to a pathway, which leads straight to my chambers. Kat  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at the statue. He took out his wand and tapped it three times. "Mediocris" It moved to the right, and he glanced around to make sure no one was around. Luckily he had worn his midnight blue cloak, so even if someone glanced down the hall, they would not see him right away.  
  
Meow.  
  
He looked down suddenly at a very familiar pair of eyes. "Hello Mrs. Norris."  
  
Meow  
  
"Got to go Mrs. Norris, I'm going to meet Kat."  
  
The cat cocked her head at him. Then they both froze when the heard Filch's voice. He looked at the cat again, and he could have sworn she smiled at him. Then she went running down the hall towards Filch's voice.  
  
Draco shook his head, knowing that cat; she was saving his butt once more. He turned back towards the tunnel. "Lumos." He muttered as his wand lit up and he made his way through the tunnel. He paused when he heard the stone gargoyle slid back into place, then continued forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat sat at her mirror looking at her reflection. It had taken forever to get Hermione and the others to leave her room. She had to place a double locking charm, as well as an extensive locking spell to keep everyone out. That and a bloody silencing charm. Every since she had woken up, Ony had been asking question after question about where she had been and what happened.  
  
She had managed to through her off track, and get around most of her cousin's questions. Sometimes Hermione asked too much for her own good.  
  
She reached over and picked up her brush. She slowly started to brush her hair; at least what was visible. She thought over the changes that had happened in her life since she first saw Ony over the summer. She really wasn't ready for this, to give up the life she had lived for the past years.  
  
"Katia."  
  
She turned her head and looked up at the familiar face. "Hi Draco."  
  
"So, there's a secret passage to your room." He said with a smirk watching her.  
  
She sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. It was one of the few times he had seen her with her hair down. It tumbled down her back, and over her left shoulder, where she was brushing it. She knew he would show if her attire was any indication, he didn't know what she was wearing for the night, because she wore a rose colored cape over it.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said softly  
  
"That there is. It's been there for years." She replied referring to the passage. "Thank you." She continued with a smile, referring to his compliment.  
  
"And this is Godric's room." He said looking around. "How long did it take you to personalize it?"  
  
There was a large window to his left, with a view out over the lake and further. Next to the window was a bed like any other in the castle, except her curtains weren't red like the other Griffyndors', they were, strange enough, purple. Looking around the room he realized it had none of the Griffyndor colors.  
  
Next to the bed were two doors, and between them was a old-fashioned writing desk, by the looks from the 1500s. Behind him was the fireplace and a couple tapestries, which together showed one large picture, mountains in the background, and in the foreground was a river, with a large forest behind it. On his right was another door, probably the one out to the staircase, and a vanity from around the same time as the desk, with a large mirror, when Katia sat.  
  
He wondered what her other housemates thought of her color scheme, the amethyst and silver; and the furniture was a deep mahogany.  
  
She smiled as he looked around, "Considering this had been my room as long as I have been at Hogwarts, not that long."  
  
"So you always had your own room. That information could come in handy." He replied as he sat down on her trunk by the foot of her bed. "By the way, I never told you, your owl is beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She replied again with a small laugh, "She's out flying for the fun of it." She explained as she looked over at the empty perch by the window.  
  
"Your welcome. Here, let me." He said taking the brush. "Turn around." He directed with a smile. She turned back towards the mirror and smiled up at him as he started to brush her hair.  
  
"Thank you." She replied with a smile of contentment. She loved to have her hair brushed, had since her mother use to brush it when they sat by the river.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied with a smile as she closed her eyes. They really had to quit saying the same thing over and over again. "So, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." She replied opening her eyes.  
  
"I've got all night."  
  
She smiled again; "My aunt sent me a letter on Christmas morning, my uncle and aunt died, as I mentioned in Papa's chambers."  
  
"What disease did they have?" he asked softly  
  
She lowered her eyes and looked at her hands. "It's a disease that no one will ever understand. One that only affects members of my mother's clan."  
  
"How is it limited to her clan?"  
  
"Our genes."  
  
"I'm sorry Katia."  
  
"So am I. I wish there was a cure, but by the time one is found, I think it will be too late."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's only ten of us left, eleven counting me."  
  
"Great Merlin, that's not much. How many have died."  
  
"Since the first during the time of Godric, thousands."  
  
"Oh Katia."  
  
"It's ok Draco, I'm use to it. I've buried more family members in my life, than anyone can ever imagine."  
  
"How many?"  
  
She looked up at him and he paused slightly at the look in her eyes, the raw emotion. "Over a hundred."  
  
"Dear Merlin."  
  
"I know," she began with a slight shrug, "but in a way you get use to being at funerals. We can't stop them from dying, no matter how much we want to."  
  
"I'm so sorry Katia. For everything that you have had to go through."  
  
She smiled, but made no comment.  
  
"What happened when you came back?"  
  
"I was exhausted. That's why I passed out."  
  
"Why were you asleep for six days, do you know? Madam Pomfrey had no idea what was wrong with you."  
  
"I don't know. Were you with me the entire time?"  
  
"Yes. After Monday, you father and Madam Pomfrey convinced the other professors to let me stay."  
  
"What happened on Monday?" she asked softly. He put the brush down and knelt in front of her.  
  
"You nearly died."  
  
"I did?!?"  
  
"Yes. I was never so scared in my life." He replied raising his hand to softly trail his fingers along the left side of her face.  
  
She raised her hand and placed it over his on her cheek. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you had no way of knowing what would happen." He sighed softly. "I better go. You need your rest." He said softly standing up and walking towards the secret passage.  
  
"Draco."  
  
He paused and turned towards her. She had stood up and taken a few steps towards him. Her cape had moved and he saw she was wearing a white satin gown.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds, debating with himself. She was vulnerable, he shouldn't stay.  
  
"Please Draco. I don't want you to go." She continued walking over to him.  
  
"Katia."  
  
"No Draco," she began placing a finger on his lips. "Whatever the night brings, I don't care, and I will never regret. Please don't leave me."  
  
He sighed, "All right love, I could never deny you anything."  
  
He took her hand and led her back to the center of the room. She unbuttoned his cloak and set it on her chair. He undid the clasp of her cape and set it with his cloak.  
  
"Black and White, complete opposites yet perfectly in sync." She said softly. "I think Black is the best color for you." She continued. He was wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt, both making him look exceptionally scrumptious (A/N yes that's all my opinion :-)  
  
He smiled, "And I think white is definitely your color." He replied. The nightgown she wore was pure white satin, which gathered under her breasts, then flowed straight down to her feet. The sleeved were made of white lace, flowing loosely from her shoulders to her wrist. "You look beautiful." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you." She replied softly.  
  
"We should get you into bed, before you catch your death of cold." He said with a smile.  
  
"We probably should." She replied, then shrieked when he bent and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. She reached down and moved the coverlet, then he laid her down softly on the bed.  
  
"I love you." She said softly.  
  
"And I love you." He replied with a smile. 


	20. Breakfast

Kat smiled as she opened her eyes. For the first time since she returned to Hogwarts, she had a full nights sleep without her dreams. She smiled again as she turned slightly to watch him sleep. Glancing at the clock she saw that they had over an hour until breakfast. He was out cold, so she carefully disentangled herself and got out of the bed. She glanced back to find Draco sound asleep, then went to take a shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a white cashmere sweater. She picked up her wand and said a spell to braid her hair.  
  
Then she turned and saw that he was still sound asleep. She shook her head then walked over to him.  
  
She carefully sat on the edge of the bed, then leaned over him slightly. "Draco." She said softly placing her hand on his cheek. "Time to wake up."  
  
He moved then opened his eyes. "I could get use to waking up to you." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Aye, so could I. But you better get back to your room. Breakfast starts in fifty minutes."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you by the stairwell before breakfast." He asked  
  
"Of course." She replied giving him a kiss.  
  
Minutes later they stopped for air and he smiled. "Have I told you that I love you?"  
  
"Not this morning."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"I love you too." She replied softly then stood up and walked over to a tapestry by the fireplace.  
  
A few minutes later he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Take this passage." She said softly pulling the right tapestry aside and tapping her wand three times on one of the stones. The stones reconfigured themselves much like the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where does it go?" he asked softly.  
  
"The Slytherin sixth year boy's dormitory."  
  
"How do you know that my dear?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I needed something to do when I was little, so I went exploring."  
  
He laughed, "You must have been an interesting child."  
  
"That's what everyone said, now go before they start to wonder where you are."  
  
"All right, I'm going."  
  
"See you in a little while."  
  
He smiled then went through the passage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Miss. Snape."  
  
Kat turned around quickly, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy." She replied with a smile.  
  
"You look lovely. So where would you like to sit today?" he asked as he held out his arm.  
  
"Well, lets sit at the Slytherin table today, that way I can talk to Papa." She replied taking his arm. Together they walked into the almost empty hall and went to sit at the head of the table. Other than them, only twenty to thirty people were in the room, and professor Dumbledore, and of course, her father.  
  
"Good morning Papa." She said softly as they sat down.  
  
"Good morning Kitty, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you slept well."  
  
"I did Papa." She replied thinking about how well she had actually slept.  
  
"That's good. I'll see you in class then." He replied, suspecting she was hiding something, but not wanting to ask. She had enough going on in her life without his excessive prying.  
  
"Of course Papa." She replied as she took some fruit and a scone.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." He said nodding his head to him.  
  
Draco nodded his head in reply, then turned to Kat. "So what are your plans for the day."  
  
"Classes, what else." She replied with a smile, "That and lunch with my boyfriend."  
  
"I think I could handle that." He replied as he picked up his goblet.  
  
She smiled at him as she took a bite of her strawberry. It was going to be a lovely day. 


	21. Talking

"Kitty are you in here?"  
  
Kat looked up at her cousin as Hermione walked into her room. "Hello Ony, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why weren't you in class?" she asked as she joined Kat on the bed. She smiled as she pushed the familiar purple curtains out of the way. The girl loved purple, though Hermione wasn't sure why.  
  
"Papa excused me from class, I haven't been feeling well." She replied as she went and set a letter on her desk, then sat down across from Hermione once more.  
  
Kat watched her cousin carefully, there was something on Ony's mind, she could sense it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
Hermione looked around the room. "Areyoupregnant?" she asked in one word.  
  
Kat leaned back in shock. "One more time." She asked bewildered.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Are you. well, are you pregnant?"  
  
Kat tried to stop the laughter rising in her chest. But she couldn't and started to giggle. Hermione looked at her in shock then started to giggle as well. Minutes later Hermione was holding her head from laughing so hard, and Kat was holding her stomach.  
  
"I.. can't believe.. you actually. asked... that." Kat got out while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Neither.. can.. I"  
  
"I needed that, a good laugh that is." Kat said with a smile.  
  
"Kitty, are you.."  
  
Kat shook her head. "No Ony, I am not pregnant."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Merlin do I feel stupid."  
  
"Don't. It's a legitimate question."  
  
"Does that mean you are.." Hermione began unable to finish the question, fighting with the mental image she did not want to see.  
  
"What about you and Harry?" Kat asked pointedly, to distract her poor cousin. She could tell Hermione was trying not to think about her and Draco together.  
  
"Ummm ummmm." Hermione began, trying to think of something to say. but nothing was forthcoming.  
  
Kat smiled as her cousin tried not to blush. "Let's keep our secrets Ony. So how was class?" she continued changing the subject.  
  
Hermione smiled softly. She shook her head before answering. "Class was class. I don't know how you can still have the highest grade in the class, and never be there. But I've seen your tests, so I know that you know everything."  
  
"The same way that I'm the youngest person to ever go to Hogwarts. I'm unique." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I hate your mind." Hermione said with a scowl.  
  
"You've been saying that for as long as I can remember." She replied.  
  
"And you know I never really meant it."  
  
"I know." Kat replied. "So how are things with Harry?"  
  
"Great. I've never been so happy."  
  
Kat smiled. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"What about you and Malfoy?"  
  
"You know that feeling you get, when you're watching the sunset on the first day of spring, when the snow is still on the ground? And the feeling you had when you first found out you were a witch? And the feeling you had when you first saw the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yeah, so." Hermione began, trying to figure out where this was headed.  
  
"Combine them, then multiply by ten. That's what I feel when I'm with Draco. Perfectly content and at peace, like there is nothing in the world that can hurt me."  
  
Hermione watched her cousin as she spoke. She quite literally glowed. "I'm happy for you Kitty. He has changed a bit since the two of you got together, but to be honest I'll probably never understand what you see in him."  
  
"Draco's a complicated person. In a way he's like Harry, he has expectations to live up to. Harry doesn't want to be the 'boy who lived', but everyone thinks that he is the greatest thing since sliced bread, and he alone can defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Well of course. Can you blame him, everyone thinks they know everything about him, but they don't even take the time to get to know the real Harry." Hermione began to rant.  
  
Kat just smiled at her cousin as Hermione went on. Hermione looked at her then paused to think about what she had said.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I get it. No one every looked at Draco after hearing he was a Malfoy. We all judged him by his name, before we even took a chance to get to know him. But then again, he has always treated everyone terribly."  
  
"And what does Ron so often say about him?"  
  
"That he is a death eater and works for you know who." She said softly.  
  
"His father raised him to be a death eater, to serve Voldemort. Lucius is a man who no one defies, especially Draco. He learned the hard way that he had to do what his father said. So he did what was expected of him, he treated everyone like he did."  
  
"Then why does he still call us names? Even if they aren't as bad as before."  
  
"That's a part of who Draco is. He teases people, that's just him."  
  
"He said something on the train back, that he still picks on us, because it's what he's always done. He actually asked us if we could picture Hogwarts without him being a pain."  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"No." Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"I thought as much." They both looked up when they heard tapping on the window.  
  
"Fearchar?" Hermione asked surprised, looking across the room at Kat's owl then back at the owl outside the window. "Kat, does Fearchar have a twin?"  
  
"Only if Hedwig does." She replied as Hedwig joined the owl outside the window.  
  
"Actually, if I'm right, that's Fearchar's mother." She continued as she stood up and opened the window.  
  
The two owls flew into the room, Hedwig going to Hermione and the other going to sit near Fearchar. Hermione opened the letter and gave Hedwig a treat.  
  
Kat smiled as Hermione read her note, and she went over to Fearchar and the other owl. She untied the letter from the owl's leg, as the owl gave her finger a nip.  
  
"Kitty, I have to run. Harry's waiting for me." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Go. I'll see you in a little bit at dinner."  
  
"Thanks, now don't be late, dinner starts in ten minutes." she replied as she ran out the door.  
  
Kat shook her head. "Hello Mediocris." She said nodding her head at owl who looked like Fearchar's twin, except for Mediocris had green eyes.  
  
Mediocris hooted softly before flying out the window. She and Fearchar watched the older owl fly off into the night.  
  
"Well Fearchar, why don't you go for a stroll. I know you must be tired of being in this room. If I need you I'll call." She said as she ran her hand over Fearchar's back and wings. Fearchar hooted softly, then took off through the window.  
  
Kat turned and unrolled the parchment as she walked towards the fireplace. She looked down at it only paying half attention as she skimmed everything, not really reading any of it, until she reached the sender's signature. Her eyes widened in shock as her equilibrium spun out of control. She reached out to grab something, cringing when she heard the sound of shattering glass as everything went black. 


	22. Falling

Draco sighed when he sat down at dinner. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was see Katia. She was supposed to meet him at dinner, but looking around the room he didn't see her anywhere. Hermione and Potter were there, as were the Weasleys.  
  
Where was that girl?  
  
He hoped she hadn't lost anymore of her family. It killed her to lose them; luckily there had been no more deaths since the two at Christmas.  
  
He stopped his train of thought as Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As most of you know, Valentine's Day is this Friday. We will be having a ball Friday night for all students. It won't be as formal as the Yule Ball, so you can wear whatever you like. The ball will start at eight, and last..."  
  
A familiar looking owl flew into the room, stopping Dumbledore mid- sentence. Everyone watched as the owl flew to Snape; who, unnoticed by anyone before, was holding his head with his eyes closed, almost as if he was in pain. Snape opened his eyes as the owl landed on his shoulder, and he looked at it in shock. It had no note, so he looked at it in slight confusion, then glanced over to the Griffyndor table, where his eyes widened even more.  
  
The entire school watched him, surprised by his actions. He looked between the Griffyndor table and the owl a few times, his eye still wide, then he sat up straight and they saw he had realized something.  
  
"Poppy, please come with me." He said standing up and the owl took of flying circles around his head.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood up, glancing at Dumbledore once, who nodded his head, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows pinched together in slight confusion.  
  
"It's Ekaterina." He replied as he rushed out of the hall.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen in shock, before she ran after him. Everyone stared at the closed doors in shock for a few moments, then Hermione and Draco stood as one and ran out of the room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins on their heels.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head softly. "Everyone, we will start dinner now. Please stay here until I return." He said as the food appeared. "Minerva, please come with me." He said softly turning to the women and the two made their way out and followed the others to the Griffyndor tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could. She noticed Draco was running next to her, and she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't really care, all she wanted to do was get to her cousin. She had immediately recognized Fearchar as she came into the room. She was puzzled as to why Fearchar was coming to Snape, without anything. Then she had seen Snape and was shocked to see that he looked to be in pain.  
  
Then Fearchar had landed on his shoulder and after a few moments Snape stood up and unless she was seeing things, Snape looked scared to death.  
  
"Hermione wait up." Harry called from behind her.  
  
She shook her head and ignored her boyfriend. She had to get to her cousin, now. She and Draco started up the stairs, only to stop towards the top as the stairs began to move.  
  
"Hermione what is going on?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath and they waited for the stairs to stop moving.  
  
"Something's wrong with Kitty, didn't you hear her father?"  
  
"I know love. But you have to calm down." Harry said softly.  
  
"I don't think this is the time Potter." Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, this certainly makes things difficult."  
  
The seven of them whirled around to look up at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Professors? What are you doing here?" Fred asked surprised.  
  
"Same as you Mr. Weasley. We're going to see what is going on with Katherine." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" George asked unsure, she rarely cursed.  
  
"The stairs have stopped. At a dead end! How in Merlin's name are we suppose to get to Kitty now?" Hermione explained pointing down the hall.  
  
"It's ok Miss. Granger, I'm sure the stairs will reposition themselves soon." Dumbledore began.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Mione, isn't that Kat?" Ginny asked pointing to a staircase across the way.  
  
"It is." Hermione began, just as she started to call out the set of stairs Kat was stepping on moved, and she stepped out onto thin air. "Kitty!" she yelled as they all stared in shock as Kat fell towards the floor at an alarming rate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus and Poppy ran as fast as they could towards Griffyndor tower. As they reached the painting of the fat lady, they waited while she opened to passageway, then ran up to Kat's room.  
  
Severus tried to open the door and was ready to ring her neck when he found that it was locked. Taking out his wand he quickly said the unlocking spell, ignoring the look that Poppy was giving him.  
  
"Severus what are you saying?" she asked  
  
"It's an unlocking spell."  
  
"Sounds like more than 'alohamora' to me."  
  
"That's because my dear daughter never used a simple locking spell. It's one of the fairy spells." He explained seriously debating taking her wand away from her. But then again, that would make no difference.  
  
"Oh." She replied not sure of what to say as the door opened. "Katherine?" she called as they walked in.  
  
"Ekaterina!" Severus exclaimed as he ran over to where she lay on the floor.  
  
Poppy joined him as they both knelt down next to the young women. "Katherine?" she asked softly. "I think she passed out Severus."  
  
"Kitten. Wake up little one." He said softly.  
  
A moment later Kat stirred and looked up at them.  
  
"Kitten, what happened?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing Papa. I just was surprised by something." she replied as she stood up and made her way out of the room.  
  
"Why do I not believe that?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Same reason I don't." he replied. "So what surprised you?" he asked as they made their way down to the common room.  
  
"Just a letter I received." She replied.  
  
"From who?" he asked as they walked past the fat lady.  
  
"No one Papa." She replied as she reached the stairs.  
  
"Kitten." He yelled when he saw the stairs start to move. He watched in horror as she continued walking, then began to fall.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
Severus heard Hermione's scream, but he couldn't do anything. It was as if he was frozen, watching his only child fall to what could possibly be her death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat fell through the air trying to grab her wand. When she looked up at the rapidly retreating figures of her friends and family. They weren't doing anything, she couldn't understand why, but then she focused more on them and saw the outline of a spell around them.  
  
That was the last thing they needed.  
  
She closed her eyes, as she realized she didn't have her wand. Quickly she opened them again, and tried to stop herself without it, and realized the spell on them was on her as well. Closing her eyes once more, she prepared herself for the inevitable. The last thing she wanted to see in this life was the ground racing towards her.  
  
A few moments later she opened her eyes slowly. She should have felt some pain by now. Then she saw that she was floating slightly above the ground. She looked around, but didn't see anyone around. She looked up at the others and saw that they were just as shocked as she was. Then she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she let the magic flow over her, feeling it, listening to it.  
  
O dear Merlin! It was true, he was alive.  
  
The magic, it was his.  
  
How was she ever going to face this, everything she loved was quickly slipping through her fingers. She now knew why she should have stayed away, at least then she could have kept her cousin, and never had to hurt Draco.  
But now.... 


	23. What happened?

Draco was ready to kill Snape. And if the actions of the others in the room were any indication, Katia's friends were feeling the same thing.  
  
"Why won't they let us see her."  
  
"Take a deep breath Granger, yelling won't make them let us in. No matter how much we want it to." Draco said slowly.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." Ron said standing up.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Not now Weasley." He really didn't want to fight with anyone know, unless it was Snape of course.  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Stop it Ron. He's right, it won't make a difference. Besides, we shouldn't treat him the way we do; none of us really know him. There must be something good in him, why else would Kitty love him." Hermione said softly, but with an underlining steel in her voice.  
  
Draco looked at the girl before him. The pressure was starting to get to her; or else she had just lost it. Unless.  
  
He lowered his head slightly. What had Katia said to her? He shook his head softly, he didn't want to think about how much Granger knew about him know.  
  
Then again, knowing Katia, she probably hadn't said much, just enough to make Granger think. He rolled his eyes again, that girl was crazy, but he loved her anyway.  
  
"Students."  
  
They all looked up to see Professor Dumbledore in the doorway, regarding them slowly.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked, wondering how they hadn't heard him.  
  
"Can we see Kitty?"  
  
"Not yet Miss. Granger. Miss. Snape had to go away for a couple of hours. Her father has taken her to visit her family, in regards to a letter she received earlier today."  
  
Draco stared at Dumbledore. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't find out, until they returned there would be no answers for his questions.  
  
"Can you let me know when they return Professor?" he asked standing up.  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Draco nodded his head, then walked out of the room. He still had to figure out why he wasn't able to do anything that morning as Katia fell, and who stopped her near death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat sighed while they traveled. Her father hadn't said much since they had decided to go to the village, and probably wouldn't.  
  
"Kitten."  
  
Then again, she could be wrong. "Yes Papa."  
  
"Please, tell me what's going on. Something wasn't right earlier, why couldn't we help you?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear over the slight breeze as they flew. He heard her sigh, but remained quiet.  
  
"I don't know how, but there was a spell around you. I saw the outline when I looked up."  
  
"Did you stop yourself?"  
  
"No, I didn't have my wand." she began  
  
"Like that could stop you." He replied with a slight smile, that she returned as she remembered the havoc she had created as a child, without her wand.  
  
"The same spell was on me." She replied as she thought over the events of that afternoon. Thinking back she wasn't so sure she had felt a spell around her. She just couldn't access her powers, which, given the latest revelation made sense.  
  
"Then how did you stop?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Papa, he's alive." She said softly, but he still heard.  
  
"Who's alive Kitten?" he began, as he looked over at her. She wasn't looking at him, or even where they were flying. She was staring off at the horizon and her right hand was rubbing her left wrist. What little color he had drained from his face as he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"That's impossible Kitten." He began.  
  
"It was his magic Papa. You know I can sense magical signatures."  
  
"How can that be. He's dead."  
  
"I know, we all saw him die that night. But it's his magic."  
  
"Couldn't it be his wand, someone else is using his wand." He asked trying to find an answer other than the one she had. They had seen him die that night all those years ago. They had been working on drawing her visions, so he was connected to her, seeing what she saw. Nadine had confirmed that she saw it too.  
  
There had to be another reason, that was the only explanation; there just had to be.  
  
"No Papa, the wand doesn't give the signature, it's the person. You know the magic is a part of them, their wand only serves as an outlet, a way of focusing it. It was his magic, I know it was. And that letter only confirmed it."  
  
"What letter, the one you mentioned when we woke you up?"  
  
"It was from him. He said he was alive and was coming for me."  
  
"Oh Kitten. I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
"I know Papa. After we see the family, and hear if Nadine knows anything, then I'll decide what to do. Maybe it's a good thing that I know so much about magic already, I don't need to learn much more. If it comes down to it, I'll take my N.E.W.T.s as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course. What about Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I'll do about Draco yet. If it's true I'll figure out something, the hard thing will be keeping Draco from him."  
  
"Why is it so important to keep Draco from him? It's not like you." he began then he looked over at her and saw she was trying to do anything but look at him.  
  
"You didn't!" he said in surprise.  
  
"Papa, it's my life." She replied slowly. She knew he would find out eventually, they had never been able to keep secrets for long, they could read each other to well. But she hadn't expected it to be like this.  
  
"I know Kitten. I know. You did think he was dead after all." He replied before glancing up at the horizon. "We're almost there."  
  
"Thankfully. I can't wait to be off this broomstick." She said gratefully as they descended.  
  
"I bet Kitten. Soon we will know more."  
  
"You know that you can't come with me Papa."  
  
"I know, I'm going to visit with Biddie."  
  
"Aye." She replied as they walked towards a hut on the edge of the village, already starting to slip back into her native brogue. "I'll see you later." She continued as he went to the door, and she continued to a hut across the village. 


	24. The Circle

Nadine watched as her niece came across the village. Something wasn't right, the girl never came without being called. And she most certainly didn't bring her father with her.  
  
"Nadine."  
  
"Good evening Delwyn, what brings you to the family, and with your father as well." She asked standing up, growing until she was the size of a human.  
  
"An unusual occurrence happened today, one I felt the family needed to know about."  
  
"All right. Let's go." She replied leading the way to the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat sighed after they had been walking for twenty minutes into the forest. They were finally at the clearing, the Shea. Now they only had to wait. She and Nadine each sat on a stone. Around them were thousands of stones forming a circle. But only nine others would be occupied that night. The last of their family.  
  
"Nadine my dear, what has happened that you called us here?" a tall man with sandy blonde hair asked walking into the clearing.  
  
"Hello to you too Leslie. Have a seat, all will be explained when the others have arrived."  
  
"Fair enough Nadine." He replied, then turned to Kat. "Welcome back milady."  
  
"Thank you Leslie." She replied softly.  
  
He inclined his head softly in response then sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thirty minutes later Kat looked around the circle at the remainder of the family.  
  
Nadine sat on her right; her amethyst eyes looking around them showing the hope she had for their future. They were the last of their kind, their clan. Her name meant Hopeful, the fairy name she was given at birth. All of the clan had a fairy name, as well as a given name. In this circle, they were known only by their fairy names, it was the way their clan had survived for thousands of years.  
  
Next to Nadine was Terran, like his name his hair was the color of the earth. He was the tallest of the group, and had deep brown eyes to match his dark hair.  
  
Next to Terran was Eolande, she was easily the most beautiful of their family. She had long blonde hair almost to the floor, and large violet eyes, looking like the violet flowers her name spoke of.  
  
Next to Eolande was Rowan, the oldest of the family. He had deep mahogany colored hair that was interspersed with dusty gray. Kat often thought that it reminded her of a mountain covered with ash, which was unique in her mind as his name meant mountain ash. His watery gray eyes glanced at each of them, as if he could see right through them.  
  
Noreen was the light of the group, reminding them of happier times. Next to her was Garvey, the peaceful one. They had been married for as long as any of them could remember. She had only seen them go against their nature once, when their son died, seven years earlier. Noreen had honey colored hair, and sapphire eyes, while Garvey had dark black hair, and ebony eyes, that seemed to have no end.  
  
Next to Garvey was Rona, her hair was pure white, had been since she was born. Her mother had once said that her hair was like the foam on the sea, matching her deep sea-green eyes perfectly. She had been the second to last to arrive, as she had to come the farthest, from the coast and the sea she loved.  
  
Next to Rona was Kaelin, his name meant waterfall, and his blue hair reminded everyone of one. His hair was a light blue color, which was kept in a ponytail that reached his knees. Next to him was his wife, Newlyn, she was like a spring, constantly flowing and giving joy.  
  
Next to Newlyn was Leslie, who sat on Kat's left. He was one of her favorite uncles; he always treated her like an equal, more like a friend than family. His name meant meadowland, where he lived alone, at peace with their lives.  
  
"Thank you for coming everyone. I'm sorry for calling you on such short notice, but Delwyn arrived an hour ago saying she had to tell us something." Nadine said drawing her from her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you Nadine. It all began when Mediocris arrived at my room earlier this evening. She had a letter,"  
  
"None of us sent you a letter." Nadine began. And everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aye milady, only a member of the fairy can use Mediocris to carry a letter to you."  
  
"Aye Terran, I know." She began.  
  
"Then who sent you a letter with Mediocris?" Eolande asked  
  
"Donovan."  
  
"What!" Rowan roared standing up, looking anything but the older man he was.  
  
"How is that possible Delwyn, Donovan is dead." Newlyn said softly, glancing at Noreen to make sure she was all right.  
  
"That's what we thought." She replied slowly, wondering if she should continue with the look that Rowan was giving her. He had spent too many years on his mountain volcano, his temper was quickly growing out of hand.  
  
"Rowan sit down." Nadine said before turning back to her, "Child, how can you be sure?"  
  
Taking a deep breath she explained what had happened after her father had come to her room, until she had stopped falling.  
  
"How do you know it was him?" Noreen asked slowly.  
  
"She's always had the sight of magic, if she says it was Donovan's magic, then it was his." Leslie said giving her a smile.  
  
"That means your betrothal."  
  
"Aye Garvey. Believe me I know." She replied looking at her future father- in-law.  
  
"Papa had me come tonight to see if you knew anything about Donovan, because he doesn't want to believe it's true. But I know that he is alive, no one else has his magical signature, I know because mine is a part of his. Because we went through the ceremony joining our blood and magic."  
  
"Then it must be true, what about the boy at Hogwarts." Rona asked softly. "We know of what happened when you were trapped in your mind milady, that he is your true love."  
  
"I love him, I always will. But we both know that Donovan is the man that I will marry. I'll take care of Draco; somehow I'll make him hate me. I have to erase him from my mind, before Donovan can learn of him."  
  
"Why?" Nadine asked, thinking she knew the answer.  
  
"Donovan will kill him, it would be his right as my betrothed."  
  
All of them closed their eyes, unsure of how to answer to that.  
  
"You gave it to him willingly." Leslie asked  
  
"Aye, I gave it willingly." She replied softly.  
  
"What will you tell Donovan after you are married?"  
  
"I'll tell him the truth Noreen, that I thought he was dead, but as soon as I learned he was alive, I gave myself completely to him once more." She replied, knowing that a part of Noreen was supportive of her, but a part was also thinking of her son.  
  
"All right milady, it seems you have figured things out."  
  
I have no choice Leslie, my betrothed is alive, my life belongs to him. Tis the way of our people.  
  
"Aye child, that it is. And you are our last hope." Nadine replied softly.  
  
"I know." She began but stopped when they heard a noise in the woods. Luckily there was a silencing spell around the circle, but still they didn't know who was there.  
  
They all stared warily at the woods waiting to see whatever had made the noise.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to see what's out there." Leslie said as he stood up.  
  
"I can answer that for you."  
  
They all looked in shock at the man who had walked out of the woods. He was taller, almost six-four, and his midnight black blue hair was longer, brushing across his shoulders. But his sapphire eyes were still the same.  
  
"Donovan?"  
  
"Aye Delwyn, tis me." He replied softly. "I knew you would be here after the events this afternoon." 


	25. Her Betrothal

Draco looked up when he heard the tapping on his window. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl, then watched the owl fly off.  
  
Shaking his head he unrolled the parchment.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I am writing to inform you that Professor Snape and Miss Snape have returned, and are in the Great Hall. You have permission to go to the Hall now.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Draco smiled and grabbed his cloak. Taking the parchment he quickly made his way out of his room and up to the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione paced across the floor, ignoring the glare Ron was giving her.  
  
"Hermione, sit down. You're driving me nutters." Ron said in exasperation.  
  
"Ron." Harry said warningly. "Hermione, come here." He said softly pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Well, looks like we all got a letter from Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione looked up at the door and saw Draco standing there. "Hello Draco." She replied.  
  
"Hello, is Snape or Katia here?" he asked walking into the room and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Actually, we are here."  
  
"Professor Snape." Hermione said turning around after she had jumped three feet.  
  
"Sorry about that Hermione. But we are here." Snape replied softly.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" she asked softly looking around for her.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Everyone looked up at Kat in shock. She looked like she had been through hell and back. She was standing mostly in the shadows, but they could still see her because her skin was whiter than any of the ghosts'. Her hair was down, tumbling over her back and shoulder. She was clutching a burgundy, white, and forest green plaid around her shoulders, which reached to her hips.  
  
"Kat are you alright?" George asked, the first to find his voice.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied as she walked into the room and sat at the end of the table, a good ten feet from any of them. "Really, I am." She continued when she saw Hermione's disbelieving face. "I've just had a rough day."  
  
"I think we all knew that considering that you fell almost to your death four hours ago." Fred replied rolling his eyes.  
  
She smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I suppose. But I'm fine. And I will explain everything to all of you tomorrow. Right now I need to talk to Draco."  
  
"But." Hermione began  
  
"I think it's time that all of you returned to your dorms. Everything will be explained tomorrow." Severus said standing up and ushering them all out, ignoring their protests. After they were all out, he looked back at Kat and smiled, then closed the doors.  
  
"What's going on Katia?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I know who saved me tonight."  
  
"Who was it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Draco, we can't be together anymore." She said softly, finally looking at him  
  
"What! Why?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I haven't told you everything about me." She began  
  
"You know I never cared about that." He replied quickly.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I'm betrothed."  
  
"You're what?" he asked in shock once more, "How could you date me if you were betrothed?" he accused.  
  
"I thought he was dead. His family thought he was dead. He disappeared when he was eleven. I was only nine." she trailed off looking away from him, but still he saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to figure out what to think. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I just tried to forget him. I was only a child when we were betrothed, and after I saw what I thought was his death..." she trailed off with a shudder, and he pulled her into a hug, wanted to take away the memories which hurt her.  
  
"Can you just end the betrothal?" he asked softly.  
  
She carefully stepped out of his arms and turned towards the table once more. "It's more than a wizard's betrothal, it's a magical betrothal; one that only death can break." She explained before taking a deep breath. Willing any emotion that would betray her out of her voice, she said the words that would make him hate her, even though they were partially true.  
  
"Even then, I don't want to break my betrothal, I love him."  
  
Draco closed his eyes once more. He never thought he would feel this pain again after Shay died. He couldn't believe this was happening. He opened his eyes and looked at her, returning to his usual scowl, he wouldn't let her see him cry. He still had his honor.  
  
"Fine, then we are over." He replied turning on his heels and walking out of the hall.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. More than you'll ever know. She said softly trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill after he was gone. But she couldn't. Her knees gave out as she fell to the floor and cried over everything she was losing, but mostly for what they could never have again.  
  
She loved Donovan, but not as she loved Draco, Donovan was the first crush she had. Draco was the love of her life, the other half of her soul. She only hoped that Draco would be able to love again, and not have to spend the rest of his life in the pain that she would spend hers.  
  
She looked up when she heard the door open, afraid of who would be there to see her in her darkest hour. She pulled Donovan's plaid more tightly around her shoulders waiting for the person to come into the light, then nearly sighed in relief when she saw it was her father.  
  
He quickly came to her and gathered her in his arms like he did when she was a child, not caring that they sat on the floor of the Great Hall, just letting her cry her heart out. Severus' heart broke for his daughter, she didn't deserve this pain, life, destiny. But, they had no choice, she was the hope of her people. And he couldn't protect her from destiny, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
They sat like that for hours, and the other occupants of Hogwarts were only left to wonder what caused such a heart-wrenching sound that softly echoed through the halls of the dark castle. Any who heard wished that they never experienced the pain that would cause such a sound, but none went to investigate, too afraid of what they would find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kat sat at the Griffyndor table by the door. Hermione sat at the other end of the table, and as far as she could tell, her cousin and the others hadn't seen her yet.  
  
She felt someone watching her, and looked up towards the head table and caught her father's eye. He nodded softly and gave her a small smile. She gave a half smile back then turned to Albus when he stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention." Dumbledore began, then waited a few moments.  
  
"Thank you. By now I am sure that most of you have heard about yesterday's incident with Miss. Snape. Let me assure you that she is fine, and to put to rest the rumors that she is a ghost," he paused with a smile, "as I know have been going around.  
  
"She was actually saved by a young man who came to the school to see her. On that note, I would like to congratulate Miss. Snape on her coming marriage and good luck on her upcoming N.E.W.T.s Thank you."  
  
With that he sat down and the entire room started talking simultaneously. Kat tried to ignore the whispers and looks being thrown her way. All of a sudden the room fell into silence. She looked up to see what was going on, only to see Draco had stood up and was looking at her. Slowly he turned and walked to the doors and left the room.  
  
She closed her eyes and looked back down at her plate as everyone started whispering once more. She turned and looked up at her father to find him glaring at Albus. As she looked down the table, she found that every one of the staff members, including Filch, was giving Albus a look of disbelief, or glaring themselves.  
  
She looked at Albus then to find him looking around the room in shock. Knowing the old man he had probably thought Donovan's return was the best thing going.  
  
She closed her eyes once more, enough was enough. She pushed her plate back then stood up. She ignored everyone when they stopped talking once more, then turned and walked out of the hall. It was going to be a difficult two months until she took her N.E.W.T.s in April. 


	26. So it begins

Kat sat in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. It had been almost two months since Donovan had returned. She had seen him occasionally, but mostly they communicated by letter. The last two months had been a living hell at school. Everyone was treating her like the plague; none of them would forgive her for breaking up with Draco. The only person who had talked to her was Hermione, but that was only to yell at her for keeping secrets.  
  
Then the silent treatment began, not one student would talk to her, and the professors' all looked at her in pity. Her father didn't even know what to say to her. The only friends she had anymore were Mrs. Norris and Aniee, and of course Fearchar.  
  
Luckily she was taking her N.E.W.T.s on the 14th, which was only four days away. Her results would arrive in a week, then she would officially graduate the next day and her wedding was planned for two days later. The family had thought it best that they be joined as soon as possible, and a week from Sunday was the day they had chosen.  
  
She sighed softly, Fearchar was across the room, and looked up at the sound of her voice. She looked up at her faithful friend and guardian. One of the few perks of being who she was, she supposed.  
  
"Why do I even pretend anymore Fearchar? Why do I still hide, there's no one to hide from anymore."  
  
"I don't know why ya do it Delwyn, I can't help ya with your mind, tis yours."  
  
"I haven't heard you talk in so long, I'd almost forgot you could." She said with a soft smile.  
  
"You've heard me in your dreams milady, I've never left your side."  
  
"I know, you've been my one constant all my life. It's strange isn't it, we're repeating history."  
  
"Aye milady, that we are."  
  
"Well, this time I'm not letting it end as it did. I'm tired of hiding behind a mask." She said as she stood up and closed her eyes.  
  
Fearchar flew up and turned away as the bright light encompassed the room. Then she noticed the fire in the distance.  
  
"Fearchar, what is it?"  
  
"People are coming milady."  
  
Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Kat and she sunk to her knees.  
  
Evil was coming.  
  
Taking a deep breath she focused her mind and blocked the wave. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the window. Fearchar was right, there were people coming, torches lined the far shore of the lake.  
  
Closing her eyes she focused her mind on the people out there. She had to see who they were. The darkness was almost overpowering, but she focused through it. She opened her sense and felt for the most power, then followed it. The flames started to appear around her and the other magic began to overwhelm her sense, but she had to work through it. She focused more on the greatest amount of power and slowly he came into focus.  
  
Suddenly the lights of her room burst into her mind as she was thrown out of the vision. She stood up slowly, ignoring the headache that was quickly forming from the strain of the vision and her abrupt exit.  
  
"Fearchar go get Nadine, tell her what is going on. But don't let her or the others come. I won't risk the last of the circle. I'm going to warn the school" she explained as she turned around and pushed aside her mirror and placed her hand on the stones. She waited patiently for the stone wall to move, then took off at a run down the passageway.  
  
Fearchar watched her go, then took off as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall and made his way to the Slytherin table. It had been two months since Katia had told him of her betrothal. Two months of absolute hell. He wanted to hate her, he did. But the sad fact was that he loved her.  
  
He had been watching her since Dumbledore made that stupid announcement. Even her cousin gave her the cold shoulder. Looking around the room he saw that she was absent once more. Then again she was probably studying for her N.E.W.T.s on Monday.  
  
"Good evening students. I have no announcements tonight, so without further ado." Dumbledore began but stopped as a part of the wall by the Griffyndor table separated from the rest of the wall.  
  
"What in Merlin's name?" Minerva asked in shock, then her mouth dropped open as a woman ran out of the opening and towards the head table.  
  
The woman wore a sheer lavender dress that went past her feet, with sleeves that were loose and longer than her arms. She had midnight black hair that tumbled down her back reaching down to the floor. Her skin was quite literally as white as snow, and she had large violet eyes.  
  
'Ekaterina!" Severus said in shock as he stood up. Great Merlin she looked exactly like her mother, except for his hair color.  
  
Everyone in the hall looked at her in shock, no one believing that the person before them was the same person they had been treating like 'he who must not be named' for the last two months.  
  
"Aye, it's me. But that isn't important right now. Voldemort is here." She replied as she skidded to a halt in front of the head table.  
  
"Sure, and I'm Morganna LeFay." Pansy said standing up.  
  
"You can't be Kat, she looks nothing like you." Ron replied as he stood up. Bloody hell he was agreeing with a Slytherin and Parkinson at that.  
  
"You know what Ron," she began turning towards him, not caring what they thought of her.  
  
"I've put up with the entire school treating me like crap for the past two months. How could you even know what I look like? For your information, I've looked like this since the truth about my father came out earlier this year, but I've kept my appearance a secret."  
  
"That may be true, but if you want anyone to believe you, then you should prove it." Filch said with a smile, much like the one he would wear when he talked about the old ways of detention.  
  
"We don't have time for this." She replied rolling her eyes as she turned back to the head table.  
  
"I suggest you make time." Millicent said with a smirk.  
  
She sighed, then pointed her wand towards herself and said a quick spell. "Happy?" she asked when she had changed her appearance back to the disguise.  
  
"My word." Minerva said in surprise.  
  
She rolled her eyes once more, "Now that we have established that I'm who I say I am, may I re-point out that Voldemort is almost at our door." God they were acting like idiots.  
  
"That's impossible Katherine, there is no way he could get here." Poppy said with a smile, thinking the girl had dreamed it up or something.  
  
"All right Poppy, why don't you go out there and tell him and the sixty plus Death Eaters that." She replied before turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, do you really want to risk the safety of the students just because the founders of the school claimed that it was impossible for evil to enter. Come on Albus, we both know that the founders weren't as pure and wonderful as they claimed."  
  
"How dare you!" Minerva said standing up.  
  
"No Minerva, she's right. But Katherine, I still don't think that Voldemort is crazy enough to actually attack the school" Albus replied quickly, not wanting to get Katherine more riled up then she already was, and talk of the founders always did that the quickest.  
  
Shaking her head Kat returned to her true appearance, right now she couldn't waste the magic to keep the facade going. Besides, she had sworn she wouldn't let them win again, she would be herself and no one else.  
  
"Why don't you tell that to him." She replied when they heard the echo of pounding on the front door.  
  
"Dear Merlin." Minerva said in shock as she promptly sat in her chair.  
  
Then everyone started talking at once.  
  
Sighing she turned to her father. "Well Papa, looks like your peoples' way has failed again."  
  
"Aye love, so it would seem, so it would seem." He replied softly. This was it, he knew why Voldemort had come. The old bastard wanted her powers for his own, to have her as one of his followers.  
  
"What is going on here?" a clear voice rang through the hall silencing everyone.  
  
"Nadine?" Kat said turning around on her heels.  
  
"What are you doing here. I told Fearchar to keep the family away from here." She continued, ignoring the looks being thrown around the room as people thought she was loosing it when she began talking to something they couldn't see, as Nadine was too small in fairy form, and blended with the starlight created by the ceiling.  
  
"Like we ever listened. By the way, love seeing the true you again, reminds me of your mother." Nadine replied with a smile. It was about time the girl quit trying to be what people wanted her to be.  
  
Kat shook her head softly. "Where are the others?"  
  
"At the front door, keeping the nutcase busy."  
  
"What! Have you lost your mind?" she yelled. "There's only twelve of us left, what are you trying to do, make it two." She exclaimed, wondering if her aunt had lost her mind  
  
"Three child, your betrothed isn't here." Nadine began, "Besides, we have all the blocking spells, there's only one way left to kill us, and only we know it." She reminded the girl who was trying to keep her thoughts straight.  
  
"Donovan?" Kat asked in shock, ignoring the last part of Nadine's statement.  
  
"Last I checked that was his name, even if he was believed to be dead for seven years."  
  
"Nadine, let's get back to the matter at hand." Kat said rolling her eyes Donovan's whereabouts would have to wait until later. And the last thing they needed at the moment was another argument about him. Nadine was still upset Donovan had taken so long to return to them.  
  
"True, true; I suppose that I may as well get comfortable for myself and the rest of the mortals." She replied as she noticed the students were still looking at Kat as if she was nuts. She quickly began to grow in size until she was standing at eye level with Kat.  
  
"Show off." Kat replied with a smile.  
  
"It's a fairy." Someone whispered  
  
"Aye I'm a fairy, tis not that big a deal." Nadine replied rolling her eyes. 'Foolish mortals, have to say the obvious' she told Kat in their minds, to which Kat only smiled.  
  
"What we should be worrying about is the crazy mortal out there who is trying to get in here."  
  
"Nadine, I don't think that your manners are helping the situation." Severus said softly.  
  
"Oh stuff it Severus, stop being such a wizard or a mortal, either way you are driving me insane."  
  
"Don't start you two, now is not the time." Kat snapped, holding her right hand against her temple. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Delwyn, what is wrong?" Nadine began, and then she suddenly sank to her knees holding her left hand to her head.  
  
Before she had a chance to answer Nadine continued. "Never mind." She replied bringing her other hand up to her head, and carefully rising, though it appeared she was still ready to collapse. "I know what's wrong with you."  
  
Minutes later the doors opened as two men and a woman stumbled in, then they turned and slammed the doors shut. Everyone looked at the new mortal- sized fairies in shock.  
  
"Leslie, Terran, Noreen, what happened?" Kat asked slowly standing to her feet.  
  
"They're dead, the rest of the circle is dead."  
  
"We know." Nadine replied, "Why else do you think she was on her knees, and I was barely standing on my own. We have felt their deaths."  
  
"How did it happen? There is only one way to kill a fairy now that we have preformed the counter-spell against the ways that killed Rory and Eira."  
  
"They knew it." Leslie replied.  
  
"How?" Nadine asked in shock.  
  
"We were betrayed." Noreen replied.  
  
"We'll deal with that later. Now we have to protect the mortals and milady." Terran said as they strode towards the two of them.  
  
"Dumbledore, it has been a long time."  
  
"That it has Leslie, would you mind keeping your wings at bay this time. I don't think Filch would like to deal with the cleanup again." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Of course Albus," he replied inclining his head in a nod. "As you wish."  
  
"Thank you. So it is true, Voldemort has come."  
  
"Aye, tis true." Terran replied. "He will be at our door at any moment."  
  
"Make that now." A voice called from the door. Everyone turned in shock to look at the door.  
  
"I see that you have been expecting me. And look, more fairies for me to destroy."  
  
"Leave them alone Voldemort!" Kat cried stepping in front of them.  
  
"Foolish girl." He replied waving his wand and sending her flying across the room. "Now to finish what the founders of Hogwarts started. The destruction of the fairies." He continued raising his wand and pointing it at the four.  
  
Moments later the room was filled with a bright emerald green light.  
  
"No!" Kat yelled as the light faded, and everyone in the room stopped at the sound of pure anguish in her voice.  
  
She was sitting next to Nadine's body tears streaming down her face as she softly brushed the hair away from the once vibrant amethyst eyes so like her own.  
  
She turned back to Voldemort and looked at him, her eyes blazing. "How did you know how to kill the fairy?"  
  
Voldemort smirked, "Not that it's any of your business child. But I learned of it from him" he replied pointing at the man on his right side. All you could see with his cloak was dark hair and blue eyes peering out.  
  
"Now, since I've answered your foolish question child, get out of the way." He continued waving his wand once more, sending her flying across the room again, until she smacked against the wall by the Griffyndor table then fell down to the floor in a heap.  
  
All of the students stared at where she had hit the wall in ever-growing shock. Hermione and the others looked at the crumpled form on the floor, so close to where they sat, numerous thoughts running through their heads.  
  
"What have I done." Hermione thought as she looked at her cousin on the floor, still not moving.  
  
"Now, where were we." Voldemort began, drawing everyone's attention. "Ah yes, I've come for your daughter Snape. Where is she?"  
  
"She's by the wall where you threw her." A very angry female voice replied. He looked towards the wall to see the girl who should have been unconscious slowly making her way towards the center of the room.  
  
"You're Ekaterina Snape?" he asked surprised. "Ah yes, you do look remarkably like your mother. Except for your father's hair of course. Sorry about that."  
  
Kat snorted, "Sure you're sorry, I'll believe that the day I see you go around kissing babies."  
  
"Watch your tongue. You are speaking to his lordship." The man on his left said  
  
"I know full well who I'm speaking to Lucius. And he is not my lord."  
  
"How dare you." Lucius began once more.  
  
"How dare you Lucius Malfoy. You killed your only daughter and wiped her from the memory of every person in the wizarding community. The only reason I remember her is because my mother told me about her."  
  
"She was no daughter of mine, a useless squib. She deserved nothing more than she got." He sneered.  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Draco who looked as if he wanted to strangle his father with his bare hands.  
  
"Stop it Lucius." Voldemort hissed. "Now Ekaterina, I have heard a great deal about you, will you join with me?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow, "You ask that as if I wanted to." She replied as she turned to look at her father. "Listen and listen well Riddle, I will never join with a man who tried to destroy people simply because they didn't agree with him or weren't pureblood." She replied as she turned her head towards him, before looking back at her father and walking up to the head table where her wand had somehow ended up when she was being thrown around.  
  
"If that wasn't enough, you tried to kill my mother when I wasn't even a year old, just because she was from the Mediocris clan and had sworn to protect the fairies. Whom you had sworn to destroy just because your ancestor wanted to destroy them and had actually convinced the other founders of this school to help him.  
  
"So, if I didn't make myself clear Riddle, using a saying I learned in the states, you can go jump off the nearest bridge for all I care. I will never be one of your clueless followers. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised as she leaned against the head table with one hand, her other wrapped around her wand, which was still on the table, and behind her back.  
  
"Listen to me you foolish girl, no one calls me by that name, and second, I will have your powers one way or another." He replied.  
  
"Don't threaten me Riddle, you know full well the power I possess. And right now I am angry enough to not care what consequences I have to deal with. You just killed the last of the only people who ever accepted me regardless of what I did in this life."  
  
"I warned you." He began as he raised his wand.  
  
"No, let me reason with her." The man in the cloak said softly, and Voldemort lowered his wand.  
  
"Think about what you are saying." He began walking towards her, ignoring the other death eaters behind him. And the angry man who had wanted to kill her then and there.  
  
Kat stopped mid-thought when she heard his voice. Opening her sense she felt out the magic around her. She didn't even hear her cousin's gasp as she dropped ten more shades in color. 


	27. Destiny Calls

"I'm sorry Donovan." Kat replied softly as they stopped near the ceiling.  
  
Raising her right hand she sent him flying across the room before she began to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to hit her. She had used too much energy to send him flying across the room. She didn't have enough to stop herself, one of the problems with a fairy betrothal, he could control half her magic, and keep it from her.  
  
She opened her eyes in shock when she felt someone's arms around her, and looked up into a familiar pair of eyes.  
  
"Draco?" she asked in surprise, wondering why he had helped her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he set her down on her feet.  
  
"I suppose so." She replied looking at her left wrist were five bruises were already forming.  
  
"He's the man you left me for?" he asked looking over at Donovan, who was in the process of standing up. "How can you love him?"  
  
"I don't, not in the way you are thinking. But he will kill you if he knew." She replied as she stepped away before Donovan looked over at her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Donovan growled, "You'll pay for that my dear."  
  
"Looks like our betrothal will be in void as you thought it was." He continued raising his hand. "Except I'll be the one who gets to remarry."  
  
"Avada Kedavra Mediocris."  
  
Kat looked on in horror as the bright green light shot towards Donovan and he fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Well, that's the end of the fairies." Voldemort said with a smirk. "On to the wizarding world."  
  
Kat looked around the room at the bodies of the people who had been such a part of her life. Closing her eyes she took the bracelet of her wrist and held it up in the air. She let go and opened her eyes to see it floating for a second, then it disappeared. Looking around she saw the fairies disappear as well.  
  
"Oh look, the last of the fairies have gone on to their afterlife." Voldemort said with a smile that quite literally gave her chills.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name do you look like your younger self if you hate to be called Riddle?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"I think you are starting to act more like your father more and more."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you have done Riddle. You didn't kill the last of the fairies, you killed the elemental fairies."  
  
"Really, what's the difference?" he asked not really caring.  
  
"You fool, the Elemental Fairies are the fairies who control every aspect of the universe. Did you ever wonder why certain animals and plants are extinct? Because the wonderful founders of Hogwarts nearly wiped out the Elemental Fairies once." She paused, trying to get the bitterness out of her tone.  
  
She stopped herself mid-thought, why the hell did she care if they heard her anger and bitterness towards the founders of Hogwarts, if they were there now she'd make them go through what the clan had gone through as another member of the family died.  
  
"And when the new generation was born, there weren't enough fairies to take care of everything."  
  
"So what you are saying is that now the world will cease to exist because I killed a few stupid fairies, like I didn't know that already." He replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to be the most powerful wizard in the universe, don't you think I took the time to learn all about that. And instead of the world being destroyed I'm simply going to put the fairy magic in me."  
  
Kat looked at him in shock. "You can't, you don't have any fairy blood in you."  
  
"Not yet, but I know where your foolish clan buries the fairies, and I'm going to use their blood to make the potion."  
  
Kat looked at him, her amethyst eyes blazing. She turned to her father slowly, "Forgive me Papa." She said softly.  
  
"Do what you must Kitten, you'll always be my daughter, but you are your mother's daughter first." Severus replied softly, knowing that the day he dreaded was here at last. He was losing his little girl, forever.  
  
"What are you two babbling about." Voldemort asked as he walked towards them.  
  
"You say you did your homework on the Elemental Fairies Riddle." She replied turning towards him, ignoring everyone else in the room and focusing only on the evil in front of her.  
  
"Yes, so." He replied in boredom. The girl was a nut, but her powers would be worth it.  
  
"Then you know who Aileen was."  
  
"The queen of the elemental fairies and one of the only six survivors of the original battle against the founders of Hogwarts. Once again, so?" he replied, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Did you know she had a daughter with a mortal."  
  
"You have lost it. Why would a fairy mate with a mortal?"  
  
"Well Lucius, maybe because her husband had died. Or maybe because she fell in love." She replied knowing the last answer was the true reason.  
  
"Whether you believe me or not, it doesn't change the past, and the fact that Aileen had a daughter who was half fairy, half-mortal. Or that her daughter married a wizard."  
  
"How do you know all this"  
  
"Easy Riddle, as you so nicely pointed out, I'm from the Mediocris Clan, whose sworn duty in life was to protect the Elementals." She replied rolling her eyes at his stupidity.  
  
"Can you guess what Aileen named her daughter? Wait, don't, let me tell you." She said quickly before he could answer, smiling with a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"She named her daughter a name she had always loved, Gwendolyn. Another thing you don't know, Gwendolyn had a daughter, who was raised as a witch."  
  
"How do you know that girl?" Lucius asked sneering, "You're probably making all this up to distract us."  
  
Only those closest to her heard her saying the spell. Draco heard her the clearest and watched her trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I can tell you how she knows about Gwendolyn." Severus said walking around the table, giving her time to finish the spell he knew she had to finish before she could fight.  
  
"Because I have met Gwendolyn, I was there the day she died. When she sent our daughter to be raised as one of my kind."  
  
"You're joking Severus." Lucius replied in shock.  
  
"Your daughter can't be Aileen's granddaughter." Voldemort continued, then turned away as a bright white light filled the room, blinding everyone.  
  
"Let me assure you Riddle. I am most definitely Aileen's granddaughter."  
  
Everyone looked in shock at where Kat had been standing, but now she was floating with a paid of amethyst wings.  
  
"It's impossible. The only other fairy was a legend. Princess Delwyn was a legend. You're name is Ekaterina Snape." Voldemort said in shock.  
  
"Actually, my full name is Ekaterina Delwyn Granger Snape. And believe me, I'm no legend." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"You are the fool Riddle. Until now we have stayed out of the fight. It wasn't the fight of the Fairy, but instead of the mortals and wizards. The fairies didn't trust you wizards after Slytherin convinced the other founders to destroy us. All we wanted was to live. For the sake of the world we swore to protect. " She trailed off, looking towards the ground, sadness in her voice; then she snapped her head back to Riddle, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"But now, I don't have to answer to the members of the circle, you took care of that for me. This ends tonight, for the sake of both our worlds. I only hope that the mortals are ready to deal with the responsibility of protecting the universe, as we no longer can."  
  
Kat closed her eyes and raised her arms, her palms out facing the side walls.  
  
Every one of the students and staff felt a wave of something pass over them, a warmth like they were sitting in front of a fire.  
  
"Kill them." Voldemort told his followers, and then stared in shock as ever spell they threw at the students was stopped, bouncing off an invisible wall.  
  
"Don't be a fool Riddle, do you honestly think I would leave them at your mercy." Kat asked drawing his attention once more.  
  
Bringing her hands together as if in prayer she closed her eyes and began to chant.  
  
Mediocris of vita , audite meus placitum. Tribuo mihi virga facio res vox , quod vox ut terminus is is nox noctis. Refero meus votum , recolligo volo.  
  
Eternus Mediocris , EGO sum unus of thee. permaneo nostri pius , immortalis quod solvo. Somnium somnium nos totus partis , Suo una ut obviam is quisnam praesumo.  
  
unus quisnam praesumo compleo pugna , Coepi per Hogwarts quattuor. Terminus pugna coepi per quattuor , Succurro subsisto unus quisnam propinquus ianua.  
  
Members of orbis , EGO dico in thee. Locus in mihi vox nostri mens , Planto mihi verus permaneo nostri pius. Una nos mos terminus suum dominatus.  
Opening her eyes she looked at him as a pure white aura began to radiate from her. Taking her left hand she clutched the chain around her neck, her right hand she stretched out in front of her pointing her open hand at Voldemort.  
Audite meus vox vocis Riddle , audio mihi. eternus ones have exspecto diutius. Fio quis vos erant pro is nox noctis , Ultionis est nostri , facio vos quis nos vires.  
  
Subsisto is cruciatus creatura of atrum. Terminus poena quod vos have causa. Fio quis vos erant pro is os , Pro suum cruor gave vos is vita.  
  
Terminus is vallum creatura of nox noctis ; Permissum lemma ago , intus lux lucis. Sentio occupo vultus inter vos iam , Irretitus vos in eternus pugna.  
  
As she had spoken her aura had grown and as she finished the spell it completely encompassed him and he disappeared. Moments later all of his followers collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Ekaterina!"  
  
Everyone turned back to look at Kat, her aura was quickly flowing back to her. When it reached her she fell to the floor, her wings disappearing.  
  
"Katia!" Draco cried kneeling next to her.  
  
"Draco?" she asked opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"I'm here." He replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied softly, but still the room heard her as it was deadly quiet, so much so you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"For what?" he asked softly.  
  
"For lying all this time. I love you Draco Malfoy, I always will."  
  
"I love you too." He whispered as she closed her eyes. When the light surrounded her he refused to look away as she disappeared. "Goodbye my love." He whispered before standing up as the death eaters began to rise to their feet.  
  
Everyone felt the spell she had placed on them fade away, and turned to the sixty-five death eaters, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
Lucius raised his wand as he realized his master was gone once more. They would take as many with them as they could before they fell.  
  
Draco pulled his wand out, and was quickly joined by Snape, the other teachers, and Katia's friends. They would not let them win, not after everything Katia had sacrificed. 


	28. Epilogue

Hermione sighed as they traveled her final trip to Hogwarts for the new school year. She was graduating this year. But her mind was still on the events of the past year. Her cousin had disappeared April 10. In June they had finished the school year, then she had gone home for the summer, and she had to explain to her mother what had happened.  
  
She had gone to the Burrow a couple of weeks before, and now they were on their way back to school.  
  
She still couldn't believe Kitty was dead. It just didn't seem possible.  
  
Draco hadn't been the same since that night, he had stood up after she disappeared and led the group against the death eaters. After the battle was over, he walked out of the hall, never speaking to anyone again. Snape too had stopped talking to people. Other than when he had to teach, he never spoke to anyone.  
  
Draco had come to the burrow as well over the summer. He hadn't had a place to go home to. After Lucius died, Narcissa was investigated by the ministry, and sent to St. Mungo's after she tried to kill herself. She blamed herself for her daughter's death.  
  
Everything was now in Draco's name, and he was in the process of tearing down Malfoy Manor to build a new house, without the memories. The ministry was given everything Lucius own, even things that had been hidden away.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?"  
  
She turned and looked back at the others in the room. "I'm fine Ron, really.  
  
"You're thinking about Kat aren't you?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"I still can't believe she's gone." She said looking out the window once more.  
  
"None of us can, that's what makes this so hard."  
  
"Draco?" she asked looking up at the compartment door, shocked to hear his voice.  
  
"It's our last year, I've come to propose a truce. Katia wouldn't want us to fight anymore."  
  
"Your right." She replied softly. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." He replied.  
  
Ron looked around at his sister, best friends, and Draco. Even though Draco had been at his house all summer, it didn't mean he had a chance to get to like him. Draco had spent most of the summer sitting under a tree, or in Percy's old room  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, but all right." He replied slowly.  
  
"For Kat." Ginny agreed.  
  
Harry nodded his head slightly in agreement.  
  
"All right, well I'll be going then."  
  
"Draco wait. Stay with us." She said softly.  
  
He raised one eyebrow, but said nothing to Hermione.  
  
"Please, what better way to start a friendship?" she continued.  
  
"All right, I suppose I could stay." He replied as Ginny moved over so he could sit down.  
  
He looked around at the group, maybe things would be different this year. After all, Voldemort was gone, as was his father. But Katia was gone as well.  
  
Leaning back he listened to them talk, all the while thinking of her in the back of his mind. He would never forget, no one would. Her family was at peace, or so Dumbledore claimed. She had finally been able to tell him the secret she wasn't allowed to, all of her family's secrets were told, and she was free.  
  
He glanced out the window and could almost swear he saw her in the distance, smiling at him, reassuring him that everything would be ok.  
  
If only he could believe her. 


End file.
